The Years After
by RedAlaina
Summary: It's been at least 2 years since the events that changed their world. With the countries having to teach themselves a new way of life, how will they get along? Lyude/OC; Folon/OC; and maybe some cannon couples in later chapters. WARNING: Explicit Content!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Wind and sand don't mix well, Inei thought, trying to keep the dust out or her eyes. The desert that spread from the city to the edge of the continent had been her home for a long time, when these lands floated in the sky. But two years had passed since then.

Mintaka had mellowed out quite a bit. The once harsh and rather disliked empire had turned completely around. Some people remained skeptical that it would stay that way, but all of Alfard's residents knew better. The change in attitude was because of their new leader, a so-called 'hero', named Lyude. Inei had never seen him, she never cared much for politics. She had remained secluded to the outside world, living by herself, hunting for food and staying away from people.

People annoyed her.

She visited the city once in a great while to make sure there wasn't going to be any events that could disrupt her otherwise carefee life. It was the day that the islands fell, however, that changed her ideas. She had just stepped out ofher hut when the land shifted under her feet. She felt herself start to float, and had just barely grasped what was happening when she grabbed the doorframe of her hut and pulled herself inside the small, rather unprotected building. She had never been so terrified, but that was the reaction of the entire population at that time, as well. After the earth had felt that it had settled into it's new home, she had rushed to the capital of Mintaka to figure out what was going on. Not too many people knew exactly what had happened either. After quite a bit of digging, she found out. Malpercio ressurected by Geldoblame's hand. A small group of people trying to stop him. The result being humanities return to earth and changing an entire way of life.

People really did annoy her, she thought to herself.

Inei sighed, squinting through the cloth wrapped around her face and looking for her old hut that she had abandoned that two years ago. No longer able to keep to herself in a race of people that desparately needed a change of lifestyle, she had turned to aiding the people of Mintaka in rebuilding their nation. They were surprisingly humbled by the turn of events in their world, going form the most poweful and 'exceptional' capital ever to leaderless and weak. Some of the Mintaka nobles still kept their snootiness and a high level, but they were now ignored for the most part. Inei stepped inside the tattered, desert hut, and was not surprised to see it slowly being overtaken by sand in her absence.

Inei gather the last few of her belonging that she could carry. Some kitchenware, a couple of pictures that she had left behind, and other small things. Her efforts to aid the Alfard people had been recognized and she was paid accordingly, now having enough to move into the capital if she so willed...

She admitted living in the desert was getting boring and decided the next chapter of her life would take place in the broken empire.

She took one last look at the broken-down little hut and turned away into the blowing sand, dragging her feet towards a future she never would have expected.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Chapter 1**

**A New Life**

Inei poured over the piles of documents that lay in front of her. Papers pinned with pictures of candidates for nation leaders. This is what she did: mill through hundreds of candidates to figure out who was worthy for powerful, democratic positions. Mintaka was still unsteady, it's people not very level headed and had been led by a crazy, psychopathic clown that had wanted to ressurect a freaking god. Even HE should have realized trying to control Malpercio would've ended in failure, but he was just too blinded. Inei milled over these thoughts while picking through some more documents. She picked up one that had a picture of a female almost exactly her age. The female's name was Fiza, and her pictured showed a woman of dark and ice blue hair and cold, light eyes. She scanned the file and saw that under Geldoblame's rule gained respect with her fighting prowess, but never advanced in rank with her refusal for the empire's ways. She remained a footsoldier her entire career. Inei set the document aside in the smallest pile that lay in front of her, the ones she thought might stand a chance.

Done for the day, (finally) Inei went straight to an open bar, where almost everyone ended up by nightfall. Rebuilding a nation is no easy task, and nearly every citizen took part in some way. Whether it be exploring the new land not now around Alfard, cultivating and growing the strange crops, or working at desks all day trying to figure out where the country is headed. Whatever the job was, almost every citizen earned a good drink at any of the many pubs that had opened up. Inei walked inside and sat down right on a barstool, pulling out her recently issued ID card and laying a few coins on the counter. The bartender nodded, and asked her what she wanted.

Much more relaxed with a drink in hand, Inei took this chance to reflect on what she was doing now. Just a year ago she was only helping out in the field, aiding in culturing and taking advantage of the new land. She had been recruited for her new office job when she was taking in load of crops to the city when she was stopped by a couple of the higher-ups guards. Of course, the only real higher up now was still just the Emporer Lyude, though he was a huge change from Emporer Geldoblame. She had, for some inexplicable reason, started a conversation with the two about the state of affairs with national leaders. It was no secret that there was a lack of leadership in Alfard, although Lyude was trying is best to weed out the good leaders from the bad. The problem was too many of the old leaders were complaining about losing power and still had influence, but they weren't really interested in the nations welfare and were causing problems among the people. The result was that the ones that DID lose respect and influence over time were able to be released from their duties, but it was still taking awhile. Others, afraid of losing their position, behave in front of the people but are putting on a false front. Inei expressed that picking new leaders could take quite awhile, it is not something to take lightly and that Emperor Lyude most likely had his hands full with all sorts of matters. She said more than that, but apparently their conversation had reached Lyude himself and, after he had a bit of research done on her, he inadvertantly recruited her to sort through the leadership candidates. Inei had, on more than one occassion, wondered why on earth an outcast like her would be responsible for sifting through the documents, when her overseer explained that it was BECAUSE she was an outsider and had an objective view on things that she perfectly suited for this sort of thing.

Whatever.

Still, today she actually found a couple of decent candidates, and she was getting excited to give a full report to the man himself. A new system would be instated, and she could go on with her life.

Of course, first she had to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Being a hermit was nice, but maybe she could expand a bit. Most people try to search for a soul mate and live happily, surrounded by people...

The thought made her laugh. Go from avoiding this place like the devil to living in what is expected to be one of the biggest, most thriving capitals ever? Sure. When Hell freezes over.

Inei decided that the time will come when she knew what she would want to do, so, disregarding her thoughts, she downed the rest of her drink and walked down the street to a small, humble little home. Mintaka was still a 'golden city', but the vast building that was Geldoblame's abode during his reign of cruelty was torn down to base materials to build better homes for what had been considered the 'lesser' citizens. Instead, the much smaller, but still kind of large building was where Emporer Lyude now lived. Inei took a look at the chopped down building before entering her home for a good night's rest.

It would be another two weeks before Inei finished looking through every single candidate on her table, written a report on each, and filed them to be looked over. Now she just had to wait. Her work done, she was granted one weeks leave of Alfard, if she so wished. Just because her race had been 'grounded' didn't mean they still utilized the power of flight, it was still the fastest way to go from nation to nation. The citizens who had the time and willingness to walk and explore their new home did so, but for the respective nations leaders who needed to get together for meetings and discuss things, the faster the better. She thought about maybe visiting Anuenue, since she's never been before and they seem to be flourishing the most. Returning to the earth has only served to bolster their reputation as most beautiful country, increasing their variety of fruits and flowers. Yes, she decided. She could learn much about cultivation and living off of fertile land in Anuenue. Inei packed some light luggage and left to get on a citizen-based Goldoba. It was a three-week journey to walk, a week by animal transport, and an hour and a half to fly to Anuenue. When the countries fell, Alfard had fallen on the end of what seemed like a chain of countries. Now completely landlocked, Alfard and Anuenue were the closest to each other. Alfard being the most southwest of the countries, and Anuenue a short journey to the east. A three-hour flight more to the east was Sadal Suud, which now lays on a beach. Not terribly far off the coast from Sadal Suud lay Duhr, the now Ocean-surrounded island. It's not so close that you could swim to Duhr, but you can still see Duhr on the horizon from the beach. Just a couple miles next to Duhr lay Diadem, whose clouds have disintegrated to a pretty pink sea mist. A strip of land has turned Diadem and Duhr into literal sister islands, and they are learning to adapt to their new living situations. What people don't understand is Diadem's inexplicable ability to attract their mist, since it leaves Duhr well alone.

Another question on everyones brain was where Mira had disappeared to. It had seemingly vanished, leaving all of it's inhabitants in various other countries. This could never really be explained, but the mostly likely reason is that it simply shifted into a different dimension for good. Too many people had mulled over this, Inei finally decided. She short-flight based Goldobla was wide and could seat many people. Some areas were sectioned off for national leaders, since no private ships were currently being used. She had remembered hearing about a speech that Queen Corellia had made, where she said that being close to the people was important in times like this. Inei agreed, but she still thought it could be kind of dangerous to use public transportation. She reached the attendant that asked for her ID and handed it over. The attendant paused for a moment before handing it back to her. Inei was annoyed. It was still almost brand new, but it surely wasn't fake. Just wanting to sit down, Inei chose a lonely seat in the back corner of the vessel, but she was almost immediately interrupted again by a second attendant who approached her. Not used to dealing with people, Inei simply stared at the woman.

"Are you Inei?"

Inei simply nodded.

"Could you come with me please?"

Inei rolled her eyes, not really wanting to look at the woman, but gruntingly followed her. She was expecting to be led out of the vessel to stay at Mintaka for who knows what reason, but instead, the woman led her to a door in a private section. Inei blinked, not sure what to do.

"Your presence was requested."

Inei felt her mouth go dry. This was a trick. Who could possibly want to talk to her?

The attendant opened the door and let Inei walk through.

Unreasonably nervous, Inei walked into the room and turned the corner to see who had summoned her. She was shocked to see a blue-skinned human with bright red eyes and blue and red streaked hair. He gave her a hard look, narrowing his eyes in a piercing glare.

"What is it, Folon?"

Inei felt her heart skip a beat. The voice was soft and meak, yet confident. It was...angelic.

She had just turned to corner. The small cabin was double seated, the seats facing toward each other. She had only seen the person sitting on the left bench. She turned more to her right to see a red-haired, red eyed young man with soft features and wearing the Imperial crest.

Emporer Lyude.


	3. Chapter 2: The Awkward Girl

**Chapter 2**

**The Awkward Girl**

Lyude stared at the girl that had just walked into his private cabin. She was slender and fairly pale. Dark hair with bits of red streaked through it. She had bright blue eyes, inquisitive.

"You are...Inei." He said.

Inei felt her face grow hot. This was...strange to her. Embarrassment? "I, uh. Yes. I-Inei is my name, I mean."

Lyude gave her a genuine smile. "Would you join us?"

Inei felt stiff as a board. She may have avoided human living in Mintaka for a long time, but she was still a citizen of Alfard. An invitation from the Emporer himself? Never thought it would happen to her. She tried to walk calmy to the seat Lyude had gestured to, the one right next to the blue-skinned man he called 'Folon'. Her nervousness gave her away though, as she more tripped into the seat rather than calmly sitting down.

Folon did not take his eyes off of her. He visibly relaxed some when Lyude mentioned her name, but he was far from letting his guard down completely.

"Folon, I do not think that there is any need to fear her."

The blue-skinned counterpart leaned in on Inei, giving her a very close look.

"I don't trust many people." He sneered.

"I know, but she is bright. She has done an excellent job for me."

Inei blinked at the Emporer. "Y-you've been reading my reports?"

"Everytime one comes in. For living by yourself for so long, you really are an excellent judge of character. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sire!" Not really sure what to do, Inei just bowed her head as deeply as she could bend.

"Please don't. I should be thanking you. Your notes have been very helpful."

Unsure what to say, Inei just sat there, looking at him. Folon shifted uncomfortably next to her, disliking the awkward silence.

Lyude cleared his throat, and added, "Based on your earlier decisions, I'm almost positive you picked exactly the people I wanted."

Inei gave him a puzzled look. "If you knew who you wanted, then why didn't you just appoint them?"

"I wanted to make sure I had the support of my decisions from some of the people of Alfard. I had a couple of people from Azha and Mintaka as well do the exact same thing. I wanted to make sure that my choices were people that could be supported and liked enough by at least some of the population, even if they were not my first picks."

"That's...really smart of you."

"As ruler, it's important to stay as close to your people as possible in these times."

"Didn't-"

"Queen Corellia's advice. She's a well-known pacificst and an expert on keeping the peace."

"I have to ask...I wasn't paying too much attention yet to all of the political stuff going on after we rejoined with earth. How did you become Emporer? I don't think I've ever heard of you before that."

Lyude paused. "I was there."

"Hm?"

"Malpercio. I saw him, and my friends and I defeated him."

Inei stared at him. "You were part of the group that-"

"Yes. After it was all over, I returned to see Mintaka in shambles. Most of the leaders were in total confusion and were causing chaos. I was able to give them information about what had been going on, and because I already had ties to Queen Corellia and King Ladekahn, they decided to allow me control of the country. It was only supposed to be temporary at first, but when I announced that it was possible I would be stepping down as the lead role we found that the people were more than supportive of keeping me in this position."

"So you stayed."

"For my country." Lyude added with a smile.

"That's pretty selfless of you."

"It's the least I could do."

Inei eyed him. He was sweet as sugar and usually this sort of thing would annoy her, but all she could think about was how selfish her life had been compared to his. He's probably done a million things and gone through who knows what when she ran away to live alone in the desert.

"So. Does doing this for your country make you happy?"

Lyude gave her a puzzled look, as if she had just asked a trick question. "It...does please me. Why do you ask?"

"It's just strange to me. Very strange."

"Well, what would make you happy?"

Inei thought for a moment. Living alone made her content, but she knew she wasn't truly happy in the desert with her little hut. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll find out soon."

Lyude gave her a sympathetic look. "I see. I do hope you find your happiness soon."

Sweet. As. Sugar.

"We've landed." Inei jumped. She had forgotten about the third member in the little cabin until that moment. Lyude laughed at the female who had raised more than an inch in her chair. Inei didn't see what was so darn funny.

"You may leave if you so wish." Lyude said to her. "I will leave after the rest of the ship has disembarked."

Inei stood up, more than happy to be on your way. She stood straight in front of Lyude and gave another bow. "Thank you, Emporer Lyude."

He waved her off, and she left.

Folon gave Lyude a harsh look after she was gone. "Being a little reckless, aren't we? Thought that was my job."

"I wanted to meet her for myself. Now I feel that I can trust her completely."

"Peh. You've met her once and you already sound like a lovesick puppy."

Lyude felt a slight flush come across his face. "I can assure you, I simply wanted to know what she was like. I was already considering having her work in the palace on a few things. She is not 'molded' like so much of Mintaka is, and much of Azha are wary of moving to the capital, understandably so."

Folon folded his arms across his chest. "I know." Then he looked over and gave Lyude a devilishly smug grim. "But you're still blushing."

Lyude did not reply, but his embarrassment was a little more than evident.

Inei breathed deep, long breaths of the aromatic air. Anuenue was able to be summed up in one word: gorgeous. Not one for traveling much, Inei hadn't really taken advantage of visiting other nations, and now she was almost sad she hadn't sooner. Anuenue was just breathtakingly beautiful, flowers and foliage were some of the most green and colorful things she had ever seen, much different from the stale, golden desert and cities of Alfard. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, so she gathered herself a bit and found the path to Komo Mai.

Komo Mai was a the prettiest, most beautiful thing Inei had ever seen.

She looked around, turning her head in every which direction to get a good look at everything. There were more flowers and greenery than grains of sand from the desert, she was almost sure of it. She almost forgotten her original reason for coming to Anuenue, but after wandering around for quite some time, she saw a gardener in a quite corner of town.

The middle-aged woman was kneeled over, digging at the dirt with her gloved fingers. Inei didn't interupt, she simply watched. After some time, the woman noticed her.

"Oh, hello dear."

Inei gave a small bow. "Good day."

"Can I help you with something?"

"I was simply observing. I came to Anuenue to maybe learn how to grow crops."

"Hmmm? Yes, your attire suggests...Alfard?"

"Ah, yes ma'am." Inei said as politely as possible. Alfard still wasn't a favorite nation. The woman gave no sign of dislike, however.

"Well, I grow mostly flowers for the festivals myself...now here in Komo Mai there is a bookstore that you may find what you need. All the authors are local, so there should be some very good resource material to aid you."

Inei was taken aback. Of course a book would help, why hadn't she thought about that before? Feeling sheepish, Inei gave the woman another small, parting bow. "Thank you, ma'am, that is an excellent suggestion." And she turned to walk off.

The woman smiled and waved. "Take care."

After spending the rest of the daylight searching for books, Inei, having a bit of trouble carrying her now over filled bag, searched for an inn to stay at. She started at what seemed like a nice place, but it turned out to be far too expensive. She had tried a couple of inns like that, but then realized that staying in this particular city is rather expensive becuase it is so popular. Anuenue is the MOST visited city in all of the nations, and since the descent to earth, and has become even more popular becuase the people inhabiting the nation are such excellent garderners, a skill overly useful with the expanse of lands. Realizing that she had brought insufficient funds, Inei sat down on the side of the street and decided she would simply have to stay up all night and catch the first transport back to Alfard. To keep herself up, she meandered around for awhile, and finally rested on a wide roadway. It was now dark, and the humidity in the air made a steamy mist. She had been sitting down about twenty minutes when an adorned carriage was making it's way down the road. It was briefly obscured by the mist, but was evident that it was slowing almost directly in front of her. Inei walked away, not wanting to be a nuisance to whoever was in the carriage. She did not get far, however, as a figure ran up behind her and put a hand on her. "Excuse me?"

Inei jumped in surprise for the second time that day, spinning around so fast that she tripped over her tangled feet and fell flat on her behind.

"Oh! I'm so-Inei?"

Inei didn't dare look up. That same meak but confident voice. "Ah...Emporer Lyude?" Idiot! Why did she ask him who he was? Of course he's the freaking emporer!

She saw a gloved hand offer to help her up. "What are you doing out here?"

Inei meakly accepted the hand, now more embarrassed than any other time in her life. "I, well, I got lost. I was looking for a place to stay for the night and uhm..."

"Town is the other way, Inei. You're in front of Queen Corellia's palace."

Inei, who had been keeping her head bowed, jerked her head up in shock. "I...what?"

"Did you have trouble finding a place to stay?" He gave her smile that said 'I know you're not used to travelling and you can't afford to sleep in a bed tonight'.

Inei remained silent, her situation was clear. Lyude knew her lifestyle and that she had no way of knowing what kind of economy or system the other nations would have. Even if they were in the same uneasy boat of a different lifestyle, the nations will always be separate cultures and governments. "I'm sure I can explain to Corellia the little situation here and you may spend the night in the palace."

"What? Emporer, please! I couldn't possibly, I mean, I...that's a very, _very _generous offer but I simply couldn't-"

"But I insist." Lyude took her hand, grasping it as a prince would handle a princess in fairy tales. Delicately, carefully, yet firm and supportive.

Inei blushed deeply, this time not from embarrassment.

Lyude led her back to the palace, a beautiful large mansion style home that was allowed to be overgrown with many kinds of Ivy and flowers on long root-like stems. Queen Corellia and Folon were at the entrance.

Inei had to try hard to keep her composure when she saw Corellia. The 'eternally youthful Queen', as beautiful as she was peaceful.

"Your Majesty." Lyude gave a small bow. Inei bowed deeper.

"Lyude. You ran off so fast that you worried me. Who is your friend?"

"This is Inei. I believe I have mentioned her to you."

"Oh, yes. Folon called her a 'distraction'."

Lyude's cheeks turned slightly pink. "She will be a great asset to Alfard, I am sure of it."

Corellia giggled, much to Inei's surprise. She looked over the two. "Lyude."

Lyude approached her, and she whispered something in his ear. She couldn't hear what Corellia had said, but it made Lyude flustered and Folon smirked.

"Now see here-!" He began, but by now they have all walked into the palace and Corellia gave out an exaggerated yawn. "I am so dreadfully tired...I'll have one of my servants escort Inei to her own guest room."

Inei had forgotten why she was in the royal palace of Anuenue, and quickly bowed to the queen. "Thank you for your generosity." Was all she managed to say.

"Hm...you've lived away from people too long."

Inei didn't look up. "Your majesty?"

"Your stance is awkward."

Inei bolted up, stiff as a board and flushed.

Corellia giggled, and waved her off.


	4. Chapter 3: A Date With the Emporer

**Chapter 3**

**A Date With the Emporer**

Inei woke up to the sound of knocking. Sleepy eyed, she tried to roll over into the pillows to bury the sound. She lay there for a minute, more than half asleep, when she realized her sheets felt much smoother and softer than usual.

Inei jolted awake, remembering now her trip to Anuenue and her predicament that had amazingly ended up with her staying at the royal palace. The large plush bed was more than too much for her to be comfortable with staying here.

The knocking resumed.

Inei looked down at her rather revealing nightwear. Anuenue was humid and hot, even in the night. "Oh, uh...I'm not dressed!" She called.

"I am a handmaiden sent by the Queen to aid you in dressing!"

Inei stared at empty space where the voice was calling from. Did she really need such a thing? Still slightly embarrased, Inei pulled up some legging before permitting the handmaiden's entrance. "Come in!" She called.

A dark-haired girl with an overly bubbly attitude burst in the room. "Good morning! I hope you slept well?"

Inei simply nodded her response.

"Well, breakfast is almost served and I'm supposed to have you ready. So let's get you bathed and-"

Inei stared at the girl. "Oh, but I-"

"Now come, you can't expect the Queen to have dirty guests! Not today of all things."

"Today?" What was going on today? So much for a simple trip.

The handmaiden was already helping undo her top.

"AH!" Inei shrieked and jumped back.

"Well if you don't WANT me to do it you had better hurry up!"

Inei rushed into the bath room and drew a bath, undressing as the water ran. She stepped into the tub and was amazed that the water came with natural white, puffy bubbles. And it smelled wonderful, the fragance of fowers now filled the room. She started looking for the soap when the handmaiden opened the door.

Inei squeaked her surprise and hid under the bubbles.

"Now now, I will wash your hair and you can bathe yourself in the water."

Inei nodded, but she was still blushing.

The handmaiden left with a 'Please be quick about it!' when they were finished.

Inei emptied the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, and left the bath.

Her handmaiden practically attacked her with all sorts off frills attached to cloth. "Now you'll need to wear something nice..." She muttered to herself.

"Ah, how about something simple?" Inei managed to interject.

The girl paused for a moment, thinking. "Ah yes! Be right back!" She handed Inei a comb. "Brush your hair. It needs drying."

Inei was thoroughly confused by the statement, but automatically she started combing out her wet hair. To her great surprise, by the time she was done her hair was completely dry, and it felt thicker and smoother.

Her door swung open again, and Inei looked at the girl that entered quizzicaly. "How did...?" She started, pointing to the comb.

"Well it's enchanted of course. Most things in the palace have some sort of magical quality."

Inei almost scolded herself for forgetting. Anuenue was not only the most beautiful nation, but it was also the home of the most gorgeous flowers, the famous library of magic and a school of magic. "Of course..." She sighed.

"Now, lets get you dressed!"

Inei blushed. She had put on the undergarments that were left on the bed for her.

The other girl swung around a protected garment on a hanger. She ripped off the paper to reveal a rather elegant red silk dress. The shoulders and skirt were decorated with real flowers, leaving a wonderful aroma in the air. She unzipped the back of the dress and offered for Inei to step in it.

Inei, rather cautious of the situation, slipped her foot through the material and bent over to pick up the dress. She adjusted the shoulder straps to fit her comfortably, and the handmaiden zipped up the back for her. The girl then seemed to disappear behind her and magically reappear with a pair of formal red slippers.

Inei slipped them on, and immediately hands were running through her hair, combing it and pulling it into an elaborate hairdo.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Queen Corellia insisted! You are a personal guest of honor! Travelling with Emporer Lyude must be a fulfilling task."

Inei frowned. "Me? Travelling with-" She stopped. Of course something like that had to be said. "Um...right. He really is an intersting person." She was afraid that she may have to leave with him too, when she was hoping to simply leave the palace now. How long was he planning on staying here?

"Oh, my and handsome too!"

"Ah, well...that's..."

The hands stopped tugging on her hair. "Oh? That's what?"

"Rather obvious, isn't it?"

"Hm. It would seem so. Do you hold any personal interest in him, or are you simply on business? They didn't tell me what your position was."

Inei inwardly cursed at herself. She wasn't even an active citizen in Alfard until recently. This womans questions were getting her very flustered.

"I...of course I wouldn't have any personal interest! Me and the Emporer...I could hardly believe it if it happened."

"Hm? You know, I've never really heard of him before he became the Emporer. He seemed to appear out of nowhere."

"He came to Alfard's leaders with knowledge and wisdom. They thought he would be a good temporary, but the people took a real shine to him."

"Is that what happened... Many believe he had bribed his way, but I guess he has done alot of good for the country."

Inei frowned hard. "I doubt he is that kind of person."

"Yes, after meeting him, I would agree." She paused. "There, all done!"

Inei looked in a mirror. Her hair was twisted in curls, flowery extensions blended with her dark and red locks, which were now loosely braided and twirled around in flowing segments of hair.

"Pretty, isn't it?" The overly bubbly girl said. "Now you'll be late if you don't go straight downstairs!" She gave one more smile and flounced off.

Inei stared at the empty space left behind, unsure of what to do. "Ok Inei. It's just breakfast. You can handle breakfast." Breakfast with two of the most important people in the whole world! Inei relaxed and took a deep breath. She would have left already if these officials didn't keep insisting that she stay. How do you refuse a leader? She took one last breath, put on her most polite face, and exited her room.

Breakfast was not easy to find. The palace was huge, and the smell of food was everywhere. A meal in the palace was like a party, food was brought out piping hot at steaming on silver platters and sent to various rooms all over. The servents even ate well in their own dining hall. She managed to find where she had to go, thanks to a particular nice butler. She was led to a smaller but fabulously decorated dining hall, where Corellia and Folon were sitting, Corellia at the head of course, Folon to her left and two readied places on her right.

"Ah, here at last." Corellia stated.

Inei bowed. "I'm sorry, I got a little lost."

"It's quite all right. Please, sit."

Inei took the further seat on the right of Corellia. Folon eyed her from across the table. When she had saw him on the yesterday he had been wearing a strange type of imperial armor. Today he wore red, black and gold ambassodor clothing.

"Good morning." Inei said nervously.

"Lyude got impatient and went looking for you." He stated bluntly.

Inei felt her face get hot. "He-he didn't have to do that."

"Say that to him, then." Corellia interjected.

"Say what to who?" That damn angelic voice again. The three turned to see Lyude appear at the doorway of the dining room.

"I was telling her how you went to track her down." Folon said smugly.

"It is a large palace and she is not accustomed to such things."

"Oh? And here I thought you just wanted to see her alone for a bit."

"Wh-why would he want to see me?" Inei shouted abruptly, startling the others. Immediately she realized that she had outburst, and her face again turned red from the awkward embarrassment. "Ah...I-I'm so sorry...I uh..."

"No, it's all right. After all, we were talking about you." Lyude gave Folon a stern look. He deflected it with a roll of his eyes.

Lyude turned to Corellia and bowed. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause a problem."

"Please don't worry about it. Now Inei, what is it that you do again?"

Surprised at being adressed personally, Inei stammered. "I er...um. I review...documents."

"Documents? For what?"

"F-for Emporer Lyude." Inei didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what information was safe to give out or what she should keep to herself.

"She has really only provided one task for me thus far." Lyude added, seeing Inei's nervousness take over. "Officially, she is my personal assistant and secondary bodyguard."

Folon and Inei both stared at Lyude as if mushrooms had begun to sprout from his face. It took Folon everything he had not allow his jaw drop or have his face contort in laughter.

Inei, completely taken aback in surprise, simply stared at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Personal assistant? Bodyguard? What made him think she would just do that?

Corellia just nodded in approval. "How fitting."

How did this happen?

Inei found herself in a carriage alone with the Emporer. He seemed more than eager to want to talk to her. For the first five minutes they simply stared at each other, Inei in the rear facing seat of the carriage, and Lyude across from her. Then, he spoke.

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that."

"Don't worry about it." Was all she managed to put out.

"You are uncomfortable around people?"

"I stammer."

"Your communication skills are lacking."

"Yes."

"It wasn't a question."

"Sorry."

There was a pause. Inei had shifted her gaze, but Lyude continued to stare at her. Finally, she spoke again. "What?"

"I apologize. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"You're too nice."

Lyude looked bewildered. "I'm what?"

"People annoy me..." She muttered. "You're too nice. And your voice...it bothers me for some reason."

"Oh..." He looked dissapointed.

"Oh, no it doesn't bother me in a bad way!"

Another confused face.

"It just sticks out in my mind. Like I should be thinking about it or something. You, uh...you don't annoy me or anything."

"I certainly hope not. I'd like to work with you for awhile."

Inei nodded, and turned away again. Another minute passed...

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

Lyude frowned. "Huh?"

"You're staring at me..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You...that outfit looks good on you."

Inei now stared at him, her face turning red. "I said you were too nice and I meant it."

"But it's true." He smiled, and Inei thought she had never seen a more sincere and beautiful smile.

"So. Where are we going?"

"To a festival."

"What? Why?"

"So we can enjoy ourselves. We've spent all day in the palace going over paperwork and tomorrow we pack for Alfard again."

"It's a short trip."

"Still, Alfard is still in need of much help and work. Right now it is a stressful place to be."

"That's true..."

"So tonight we will enjoy one or two hours away from paperwork and worries."

"Is this why you come to Anuenue every month?" Many of the people in Alfard had noticed the Emporer's leave at least once a month.

"Yes. It is how I keep myself fresh to continue working for our nation."

The carriage stopped, and the door opened. Lyude exited, and offered his hand to Inei, who accepted. The misty night air felt like a comforting blanket, and the two walked into a building that Inei couldn't recognize. "Hm? Where are we?"

"A museum in town. But it's closed."

"So where are we going?"

"You will see." He said with another smile.

Inei remained silent, walking side by side with him. They walked two flights of stairs, and finally reached a balcony overlooking a massive party in an open garden.

"Wow...there's alot of people."

"Of course. This city is usually thriving."

They sat down in chairs, watching the people below mingle and dance.

"You don't really join them do you?" Inei asked him.

"I have once or twice. But I find it more stressful than relaxing. It's better to sit up here and enjoy the view. Unless you'd like to go down?"

Inei laughed. "Right, and stammer my way into trouble for sure. No thank you."

Lyude gave an approving nod, then asked, "Are you hungry?"

Inei paused a moment. She was slightly, but it would be an inconvenience on him. "Not really, thank you."

"I could call for Folon to bring us something. He's right downstairs."

"Huh? He doesn't want to come watch."

Lyude made a sympathetic face, much to Inei's surprise. "This...isn't really his sort of thing."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

They were interrupted by a loud BOOM from the sky. Inei twirled around to look. "What in the world?"

Another BOOM went off and bright lights filled the sky. "Fireworks...?" She questioned.

"Another reason I like these seats. A great view." He smiled.

"Thank you."

They watched the show together, lights dancing in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Rescue!

**Chapter 4**

**Rescue!**

Three weeks had passed since Inei's trip to Anuenue. The Emporer had been right, everything in Alfard was extremely stressful.

Inei sat at her desk, visibly riled and frustrated. Since she was now the Emporers left hand girl, she had been giving two private guards. One was named Ayme, who had, from what she understood, a close sibling-like relationship with Folon. Both of them were rather cold and emotionless, except when it came to each other. Inei was curious, but also not stupid. They would tell her what the story was if they wanted to. Inei had taken a shine to Ayme, however. Ayme was strong and wily, making her an excellent guard. She now called on her. "Ayme!"

Ayme burst into the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. "What is it?"  
>"I'm having problems getting these documents processed. I'm gonna go down to Citizens Aid and see what they have to say about it. Keep an eye on my office for me? I've already caught to unauthorized civilians snooping around here."<p>

The bright haired female seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Sure, no problem."

Inei gave her a skeptical look. "You've been pretty jumpy lately. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I guess I've been a little on-edge with the break-ins is all."

"You burst in here like I was being attacked."

"Better safe than sorry! Besides, you're the one that shouted." She retorted.

Inei sighed. "Sorry. I'm a little on-edge too..."

"You need to blow off some steam and take a break. Why don't you go to a party?"

Inei growled at the idea. "I don't like being around people."

"You're around me and Raoul all the time."

"You're two people that I hang around with. I can handle two people."

"Unless it's the Emporer." Ayme said, smirking.

Inei turned red. "I-I-!"

"It's fine. Go get those papers taken care of. I don't like being babysitter for a mostly empty room."

"I'll be right back." And Inei spun towards the door to leave.

"And take Raoul with you!" Ayme shouted after her.

Inei slammed the door behind her. "I swear some of the people here are idiots!"

Her other private guard, Raoul, simply nodded in agreement. "Yes ma'am."

"How could they have gotten a former Minister of the people mixed up with a footsoldier? We NEED these people, and...augh. Sometimes it feels like someone is trying to sabotage our work."

"It is entirely possible, ma'am."

"Raoul, I don't mind if you agree with me but could you at least sound like you're forming your own opinion?"

"Sorry ma'am. You're right, it is very silly that they could possibly get two records mixed up, unless the photos were switched at some point."

"The photos?"

"It's happened before."

"It's happened an awful lot this past week."

"That it has ma'am."

Inei thought about it. It WAS entirely possible. And the civilian break-ins...could they be sabotours? No, it was silly. Alfard wouldn't want to crumble what work they've put in to help rebuild. Unless someone doesn't like where things are headed.

"Raoul, I-" She stopped. Raoul had grabbed her arm and shoved her behind him. "Raoul?"

He sharply 'shushed' her and started pushing her back.

"What's going on?" She asked in a sharp whisper.

"I think we have trouble. Hide!"

Inei looked around. There was a decorative desk and plant to her right. Trying to stay behind Raoul, she jumped between the two, and as quietly as she could scooted the desk away from the wall, hiding behind it. She then picked the plant up sat it next to her and the desk, hoping it would hide her better. Raoul gave the improvised hiding spot a sideways glance, and casually walked forward.

He was almost immediately stopped by two rowdy-looking people wearing bandanas. _Civilians?_ Inei thought. She had a sliver of sight in her little hiding spot, and in under a minute the two were tossing around Raoul. He swore, and then attempted to bolt away from them...

He was shot dead in his tracks. Inei's hand flew to her mouth and she desperately tried not to make a sound. Who were these people? More surprised than scared, Inei waited for the two to walk off, and then bolted from her hiding spot, attempting to go towards her office. She paused only a second to check on Raoul, who was most definitely dead. "Damn. Sorry, buddy." She managed to say before continuing on. She rounded a corner and immediately backtracked after spotting two more rather dangerous-looking guys blocking her way.

"Great!" She swore under her breath. She had no idea what was going on, but it certainly couldn't be good. She was forced into an uncomfortable hiding spot when two more men approached her position. She was extremely grateful that they continued on her way, but as they walked away she overheard something. "Yeah, they'll be much better...no no, we need to put our men at the top of the ranks...good, she should be dead soon..."

_Their_ people? Top ranks? And what 'she' were they referring to? Queen Corellia? Herself? Inei was bewildered, but she cautiously started making her way through the corridors again when she was roughly pulled into a shadow by her mouth and waist. "Mmmph!"

"Inei, it's me! Ayme!"

Inei would've breathed a sigh of relief if she could. Ayme's hand remained firmly on her mouth.

"Where's Raoul?" Ayme demanded.

Inei shook her head.

"Damn it! I gotta get you out of here. I had to burn your office. They were after your documents of approval. The Emporer is in trouble."

"Ryoode?" Inei made the muffled shout.

"SHHHH!" Ayme hissed. "Is some kinda radical group. They wanna take over the empire while it's weak."

Inei frowned inwardly. Something about these guys were bugging her. Why wait so long to show up? And she was sure the guards had said '_she_' will be dead. Lyude was a guy, so who was the 'she'?

Ayme led them carefully through the hallways. "Here." She pointed to a staircase.

"I thought you said we had to leave?"

"We are. But I'm sure they've swarmed the entrances."

"Wait a sec, what about everyone else in the building?"

"I triggered our emergency silent alarms. We do have invasion procedures."

Inei sighed a breath of relief. "Good...so where are WE headed?"  
>"To the Emporer. Come on." Ayme kicked in the wall that they were standing next to. It caved in.<p>

"What?" Inei tried not to remember not to shout.

"Secret passageways. Get moving!" She shoved Inei through the opening before pulling herself through.

The narrow hall was dark and cold. "This is...we're in the ground?"

"Yeah." Ayme closed up the hole and secured it. "No one should be able to follow us. Not without quite a bit of effort, anyway." She pulled out an electric lamp. "Here. I managed to grab a couple of these." She tossed it to Inei, who grabbed it.

"Where does this passage lead?"  
>"Directly to the palace. We gotta hurry." She started running down the path.<p>

Inei followed her closely. "What do you know, Ayme?"  
>"Two of 'em went straight for your offices. I managed to kill one instantly and lock the doors so I could beat the everloving pulp out of the other one for information. He eventually told me everything I wanted to know."<p>

"They must have hit my office almost immediately."

"Yeah, they arrived not minutes after you had left to go downstairs. They were after your documents on the politicians."

"What?"

"They wanted to know who they could use for themself that already has had some political power or experience. They're working on trying to take over Alfard completely. They must be really unhappy with something."

"Apparently..."

"They want to kill Lyude and you, becuase you've both been so active and close. They're trying to get ahold of anyone that would become suspicious of sudden dissapearences."

"They must have had some sort of inside intelligence then...but more than half of the office and guarding staff are completely trustworthy!"

"Yes, but there are still quite a few people in the palace itself that are not overly happy with the political turn of events as of late. Which, by the way, we couldn't get in contact with, even short distance."

"They invaded the main office building...but then...oh no. It'd be almost too easy for a single assassin to slip into the palace right now!"

"Good job." Ayme quickened her pace into almost a run. "We're almost there."

"I see a dead end!" Inei shouted. Ayme punched a wall and they appeared from behind a bookshelf in the palace's left wing.

"It's always a bookshelf, isn't it?" Inei speculated before bolting towards the throne room. Guards in groups of two partrolled the hallways for the most part. Everytime they saw any, Ayme would command them to head towards the Emporer. A small squad of soldiers had piled up behind them, darting through the hallways. Finally, they ran into a feeble old man, who looked like a palace scholar. "You! Where is the Emporer?" Inei demanded.

The old man shook from surprise and a hint of fear. "H-he is in the coucil room...meeting with some politicians."

She darted, not thanking him until she was well in a run. They ran all the way to the coucil room, which was locked. Inei pounded the door.

Ayme attempted to knock through it, but she sighed. "Damn! It's barricaded!"

"WHAT?" Inei shouted. "How do you know?"  
>"Something is hitting against it whenever I hit it, like it's bouncing me back."<p>

Inei growled, looking around. "There! Toss me that lantern!" She pointed to a guard, who immediately siezed a lantern from the wall and toss it to her. Inei caught it, and threw it into the council room door, shattering the glass and allowing a flame roar to life. It burned through the door and still raged on.

"You're right Ayme, it was barricaded!" Inei shouted after the flames decided to grow even more violent after the door was all burnt up. It took a couple of agonizing minutes for the flames to begin to wither at all, but as soon as Inei saw the slightest opening, she jumped through without hesitation.

"INEI!" Ayme screamed.

Inei protected her face with her forearms and prepared to roll on her landing. She felt the heat sear her skin in more than one place, and extinguished what heat was on her body. After she was able to care for herself, she looked up.

Lyude was down on one knee, his weapon drawn and his looks dishelved. He seemed out of breath and tired. Folon was on the ground behind him, unconcious and a small pool of blood gathering at his side. A female that she recognized stood on the other side of Lyude, also noticeably injured and tired. Dead footsoldiers littered the back of the room. A quick gaze to the right revealed a male figure in mostly black, his face covered, and a deadly-looking blade weapon covered in blood,

"LYUDE! FOLON!" Inei screamed. Three pairs of eyes glanced at her, and she moved quick from anger. She spotted a weapon mounted on the wall close to her, grabbed it, and rushed the dark figure.

The weapon was a long thin blade, and Inei thought the style of it was strange. It was easy to use though, and she was able to swing the weapon with vigor. The dark figure evaded her, attempting to dodge the blade and deflecting it with long daggers when dodging was not possible. Inei was furious, though, and her strikes were dangerous and angry. The assassin was also fatigued, and Inei was well-prepared from running through the halls.

"FOLON!" She heard Ayme shout, who had jumped through the flames to aid in the situation. She rushed to the injured since Inei had the attacker on the run.

"You-! Will-! PAY-!" Inei shouted with each strike. The defender in the rapidly growing one-sided battle began to get desperate, making moves that could end up being fatal. Finally Inei felt her blade hit flesh, and she pushed with all her might to feel the handle sink deeper and deeper. The defender cried out, shocked at the sudden pain that seared his shoulder. Inei shouted again, and swung horizontally with the blade-only to skim his chest as he backed away at the last second. In a last ditch effort, he turned and ran with amazing speed, so fast the Inei couldn't even begin to catch up. She threw the blade towards him in a last-ditch effort, but he jumped out the window and somehow dissapeared from sight.

Inei sighed, unable to see anything but empty space. She picked up the blade and rushed back to the injured group, who seemed to be in a panic.

"FOLON!" Ayme screamed. Inei was surprised to see her so worked up, but now she saw why. Folon was badly wounded across the chest, and his blood ran freely across the floor. Apparently lying on his clothes and stemmed the flow, but once he was turned over...

Inei immediately turned to Lyude. "Medical supplies!" He responded by pointing to an cabinent in the corner of the room. Inei ran over to it, ripping drawers out at a time. She found a rather extensive emergency medical kit, and rushed it back over.

Folon was entirely unconcious, his skin overmatching his hair with dark red streaks. Inei literally spilled the contents of the medical kit in search of something specific. Before she could even look though, the third female in the room snatched the tightly sealed box that Inei was after and ripped it open, scooping up fistfulls of the gelantous contents of the box and applying it generously to Folon's open chest wound. Inei was glad this other girl was quicker than she was. Inei picked up a roll of silicone tape and applied it in sections to the wound wherever it had been treated. Finally, the bleeding stopped, but Folon was still in bad shape. Ayme didn't take his eyes off of him.

After several intense but silent moments, everyone was able to relax slightly and look around.

"Emporere Lyude." Inei acknowledged. He looked exhausted.

"Inei. Good to see you." He tried to give her a smile.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'll manage. But I couldn't believe...how did you know we were in trouble?"  
>"The office building was invaded. Ayme managed to get some information out of one of the thugs there. I'm surprised you and Folon had such a difficult time with one person..."<p>

"There were three of them." Lyude corrected.

"Wha-" Inei was shocked.

"I'm glad you came when you did...I wasn't sure what we were going...to...do..."

Inei caught him as he fainted. "Emporer Lyude!"

At that second guards came pouring in from behind them. "All right men, tend to the wounded!" A captain barked. Several armored men came over and helped assess the situation. Inei, being the only concious person in command, instructed on what needed done.

"We need two stretchers and a surgeon immediately for Lord Folon! I want a professional trauma medic to get a full assessment on the Emporers condition NOW! And-" She turned towards the third girl, who had not said a word and whom she suddenly recognized. "Fiza?"

The girl nodded. A wide trail of blood trickled down her face.

"I need a medic for Fiza here as well! Make sure they all get down to the medical ward QUICKLY! And be extra careful with Folon!"

The guards rushed to go through with the orders, the captiain assuring her that the stretchers would be no longer than a couple of minutes.

"And what about you, ma'am?"

"I need to see to the invasion of the office building." Her adrenaline rush was beginning to wear off, and she tried to calm herself down some.

"But ma'am-"

"Captain, please." Inei interrupted. She felt suddenly very light-headed, and her skin seemed to stay uncomfortably warm in some areas.

"Ma'am, I really think we should get you to the burn clinic as well!" The captain insisted.

Inei stopped, and looked down. Her right leg and arm were exposed and red where the skin and burned away. She had been so focused and rushed that she had not even noticed, and now the pain started to grow. She stared at the wounds as if something had just crawled out of her skin, and just like that, she had fainted as well.


	6. Chapter 5: Recovery

_**..you: Wow. Just really...wow. I'm sorry I don't check my email more often. I deeply apologize for the lack of updating, I do have quite a bit more of this story done, and I will upload it in a timely schedule. Fanfiction is secondary and practice for a comic series I have been wanting to do, and both of become increasingly harder to accomplish since my computer decided to go kaput on me a month or two back. I will be able to write more steadily as soon as I get a new computer, which could still take awhile, and I again apologize for the delays. I may also be able to work on my husband's computer in the meantime, but with him going to school 5 days a week, it could be difficult. I will update what backup chapter I have and try to get done what I can. Thank you so much for the glowing reviews, I deeply appreciate them. :)**_

Chapter 5

Recovery

Inei knew she was only half asleep. Her eyes remained closed, but the sounds of people bustling about outside of her dreams was bringing her to the surface. She didn't want to go, but to try to return to the comforting dark would prove to be difficult, so she opened her eyes.

And it felt like breaking the water's surface.

"Auuuugggh..." She groaned, her head hurt just to move. The lights in the room were bright, so she squeezed her eyes shut again. Didn't she hear people before?

"Inei?" A gently voice reached her.

Inei wanted to smile, but she wasn't sure if she could. "Huh? Who's there?"

The voice laughed. "I think the medicine is hitting you rather hard...you should probably stay lying down."

Inei thought she should at least say hi, but her mouth felt like a desert.

"Would you like some water?"

Inei nodded, finding herself unable to speak much. "Who?"

She found support to sit up with and felt water to her lips, and drank eagerly. After the cup was drained, she was able to blink herself into a blurry view.

Soft red eyes and matching red hair came into view. The face that matched that angel voice.

"Emporer..." She murmered.

"It's probably best if you don't talk for awhile." He said, smiling.

Her head pounding, her vision slightly blurry, and her jaw seemed to be disjointed right now, she decided to nod in agreement.

Until she remembered.

Suddenly alarmed, she fought to clear her vision and give Lyude a close looking over. A thick bandage had been plastered to his forehead and his right arm was in a sling. He also wore a brace on his left knee. He did, however, look rather put-together for someone who had just gotten a beating.

"I'm fine." Lyude smiled. "Actually, we were more worried about you."

Inei pointed to herself questionably.

"You had given yourself quite the burn injuries. They had to keep you under for three days just to give you the proper treatments."

Inei blinked, bewildered. Three days? Well, it would certainly explain the grogginess.

"They're using some rather potent painkillers, so we thought we should try to see how you do awake for a little bit."

Inei was suddenly aware of an IV in her hand and a couple of moniters plastered to her body. "I..."

"Don't try to talk too much, you're awfully dried out. We can't apply much to your wounds until they get a bit better."

Inei nodded in understanding. She suddenly felt weary again. Lyude stood over her watchfully, looking at her for subtle signs of communication.

Instinctively she grabbed his sleeve, which caught him off-guard. "Are you all right?" He asked politely.

Inei nodded, but tugged again.

"I'm fine, Inei."

She shook her head and tugged again.

"Folon?"

Inei nodded.

"He's fine. They didn't have to do any surgery besides stitching him back up. He had quite the blood loss, though. He's still unconcious, they've been giving him extra fluids and nutrients to recover."

Inei nodded an approval. Good.

"It's slightly strange though. I knew Ayme wouldn't want to leave him, but that Fiza girl hasn't really left his room, either."

Inei wanted to respond, but she felt her awareness quickly waning.

"I was rather surprised..." The rest of Lyude's sentance faded out as Inei slipped back into unconciousness.

Another week passed. Inei was able to be released from medical care, though she found herself popping a pain pill once every so many hours. Folon was restricted to rest, his wound needed time to close and heal. He could walk around to prevent weakness, but he was not allowed any major assignments or activities for a good three months. Lyude's injuries were minor and did not bother him much, except for his right hand which made it difficult to do his paperwork. A script would normally be in order, but in light of the previous situation, few people were able to be trusted.

Inei headed towards Lyude's office now, ready to write whatever he needed her to write. She knocked before entering, swallowing another dose of pain meds.

"Come in." He beckoned.

Inei opened the door, and was surprised to see not only Lyude there, but Folon and Fiza as well. "Good afternoon." Inei said, nodding politely. Folon seemed rather dazed, and was staring out a window. He wore nothing but loose shirts that unbuttoned down the front and comfortable pants. He still sat in a wheelchair. Fiza stood next to him, and eyepatch now covered her left eye and braces on both of her elbows. Folon didn't seem to respond to her, but Fiza gave a brief bow.

"Inei." Lyude adressed her directly. "You couldn't of picked a better person to help us. Fiza here is incredible."

Inei looked away sheepishly. "Oh, well, you shouldn't really be thanking me...I just found her. I mean you really should be thanking her for being such an outstanding person." Fiza hadn't even looked over at her name being mentioned.

"I have been."

"Where is Ayme?"

Lyude sighed. "She is the only one of us that was able to move properly for the past week, so she's been attending the far-off meetings and taking care of things in my stead."

Inei couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the hardened bodyguard being stoicly political. "Is that so...interesting." She walked over to Folon. "How are you holding up?"

Folon grunted slightly. "My chest hurts."

"I bet it does."

"I don't have alot of energy yet, so sorry if I'm not in a talkative mood or anything."

"You didn't talk much before. It doesn't really bother me." She patted his shoulder. "Get better for us, though. Okay?"

"Sure thing." Folon said meekly.

Fiza looked down on him protectively. Inei realized she had never heard the odd girl speak.

Inei turned back towards Lyude and asked him in a low voice, "Fiza seems rather fond of Folon."

"Oh, yeah. I did a bit of digging. Um...actually, here." Lyude moved over to his desk and handed her a couple of files. "You may read these in your spare time. Now, can you write?"

Inei looked down at her bandaged arm. "Yeah, I can. I may just need a break once in awhile."

"Not a problem. Please, sit and I'll dictate to you." Lyude pulled back his chair for her.

"Thank you, sir."

"Pen and paper."

Inei gathered the necessary supplies and listened intently on what Lyude was saying.

"Your Majesty Corellia, in light of the recent events in Alfard, I am afraid we may soon require the aid of Anuenue. It is with a level of regret that I must ask you so soon after what we have established..."

Inei stretched in her seat, tired from the long day. Her arm was sore and she would be limping back to her chambers, but it was worth it to spend most of the day with the Emporer. She was beginning to realized just how much she enjoyed the red-heads company. Folon and Fiza had left hours before, Folon was monitered while he slept as a precautionary measurement, so they would both spend the night in the medical ward.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" Inei asked.

"No, Inei. Thank you."

"Are you worried?" She asked him bluntly.

Lyude paused. "I am."

The invasion of the office building ended with over thirty guard deaths and at least eight office workers dead. Many more were injured.

"I don't know who these people are, but they very nearly claimed what they wanted." Lyude continued. "The group we were able to neutralize could very well have been just a small part of a much larger organization."

"I agree. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you better, either."

"There was no way to forsee this, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Something about them bugs me though..." Inei added thoughtfully. The nagging at the back of her mind wouldn't stop.

"Are you familiar with their group?"

"Not familiar...but I probably heard about them in passing somewhere, and I just can't pinpoint where or when."

"Don't stress yourself out over it, we have enough to worry about. We need to establish order in Alfard."

"I agree, Emporere Lyude..."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For your support." He advanced on her.

"Sir?"

"You saved not only my life, but my friends' as well."

"It was nothing...please."

He took her hand, kissed it. "Do your injuries hurt?"

Inei swallowed hard. "A little bit all the time."

He gingerly grasped her arm. "May I help you?"

Inei stared at him. "Th-the supplies are back at my quarters..."

"I am done for the day. Please allow me to escort you back and help change your bandages."

Inei blushed deep and sincerely. "I...I..." How could she refuse? "Yes, sir...th-thank you sir."

They exited the room and walked down the hallway, Inei growing continually nervous. She scratched at the edge of her bandages.

"You shouldn't do that." Lyude mentioned.

"It itches." Inei said flatly.

Lyude caught her wrist and held it firm. "You're going to make it worse." He stared hard into her eyes.

She stared back for a second, then removed a pair of gloves from her pocket and put them on. "Better?"

Lyude smiled. "Much."

They had reached the small living area on the street. "Sir, are you sure that you should be out of the palace without guards?"

"We have upped security. I'll be fine."

Inei sighed, opened the door, and let themselves in.

"Lock the door. Just in case."

Inei obeyed, not thinking it was a bad idea herself. But once inside, Lyude changed. He had visibly relaxed, his face broke into a bright, beaming smile, and he stretched out tiredly. "Finally, I can relax."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Please, while we're here call me by my first name? I'm getting tired of being so proper all the time."

Inei blushed. "Sure...Lyude."

"Now, let's change those bandages. Where are you supplies?"

"Kitchen. Cabinent on the right." She still couldn't believe he was being so casual.

Lyude slipped into the cabinent and reappeared with some salve and fresh bandages. "Would you like to lay down?"

Inei sat down on her bed and set her leg up in response. "You don't have to do this y'know. I mean you're still hurt too." She indicated his arm.

He shook his head. "It's fine. It's really the least I could do." He removed his arm from the sling and tenderly worked around her bandages.

"I didn't really do anything."

Lyude stopped, and looked at her. "You saved our lives, Inei. And I am truly grateful." He moved next to her, making her shudder and blush. "Inei..." he breathed, and wrapped his arms around her torso. "Thank you..."

Inei's face burned. Her head felt dizzy. "Emporer..."

"My name is Lyude."

"Lyude...why..."

"Why what?" He asked in her ear.

"You...I didn't do anything I shouldn't have done. I didn't do anything different than what Folon or Ayme would have even done. So why...did I get so angry...at seeing you hurt. But I feel that you're trustworthy...I feel that you're important. Why did I get so angry? Why do you seem to care so much about me? I'm not that important. Anyone could do what I do."

Lyude gently pushed her back to look at her. "You are very special. I've kept a little secret from you...I've been watching your for quite some time."

"Huh?"

"You were an anomoly to our systems. You showed up out of nowhere to help rebuild Mintaka specifically. I grew curious. I first saw you working among the people. Awkwardly following orders and unsure of yourself. Of course, since you were seemed to appear out of thin air we kept close tabs on you. Which is originally why I wanted you to work close with me personally. I wanted to evaluate you. Then you had that little chat with two of my personal guards..."

"I...you watched me all that time?"

"Yes. I am sorry, but it was all out of necessities. Now I feel that my mistake was not watching the inner parts of my government more closely..."

"You couldn't have known any better."

Lyude remained silent for a moment before turning back to her. "You..."

Inei looked at him quizzicaly.

He leaned in on her. "You really are beautiful."

Again, Inei blushed. "I-no. I've not really gotten to spend too much time with you..." Although she has wanted to see him more often in the past month.

"Maybe, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you these past few weeks."

"What...?"

"You hurt yourself for my sake. Your injuries turned out to be worse than mine. You didn't even hesitate to jump through that flame, did you?"

"I couldn't just stop there!"

Lyude grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. It happened so fast that it took a minute for Inei to figure out what the hell had just happened. Then she realized a soft warmness on her lips, and she stared in front of her.

He was kissing her.

The Emporer was kissing her! He was soft and gentle, tenderly brushing his lips against hers. She stifled every noise that wanted to escape her throat. She tried to ignore the fact that her head felt light than air, and that a burning need to grasp him had her hands shaking. After a few short moments he slowly, unwillingly pulled away from her, visibly shaken.

"I...I'm sorry. I should not have done that."

"It's fine!" Inei meant to say, but her mouth wouldn't work properly. She shook her head quickly, trying to convey to him that his actions were not so out of line.

Lyude looked at her. "I have grown to care for you quite a bit."

Inei nodded. "I think-" She started.

Lyude looked at her, inching on every word.

"I think I kind of like you. In that way, too..."

The male let out a long, slow breath. Relief. "That...makes me happy. And I am sorry for acting rashly. But I...you terrified me."

"I scared you? Really?"

"I had been keeping a close eye on you so long...watching over you, I mean...that having you unconcious for so long...frightened me. I asked if you could be woken up. Just to make sure you were still okay."

Inei was stunned. He had been that worried about her? "I had no idea you worried so much."

"I have feelings for you. But I can't be with you all the time. Restoring this country has been a monumental task."

"I know. I'll do what I can to help. We..." She trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I probably need some time to think through this...I'm not used to caring this much about anything."

"Take your time. Please."

"When we get this country stabilized though...we could spend some more time together?" Inei's brain was working faster than she thought. She knew that these new feelings confsued her, but she also knew that she liked being with Lyude. And right now much time together at all was nearly impossible. And for some reason, the thought of being with him and not being alone with him irritated her.

Lyude was surprised at first, and then he laughed. "If that is what you desire." He smiled at her, still the sweetest and cutest thing she thought she had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 6: Folon's Days

_**..you: Ooh, sorry. Yeah Skryim eats lives. First note, thank you again for the glowing review, and I hope the change of POV doesn't jar the story too much. Second, my comic is a secret until I'm ready to upload it to DeviantArt, but I'll be sure to mention it when I get around to doing it. Third, I notice you seem to comment on some of the open-ended parts of the story. I like to leave certain things open for both the readers and myself, if there is something that I think I can play with or go into deeper later, then I use it. Sometimes these ideas fall through due to messing up the flow of the story, so it just depends. And sometimes it's fun to just leave it up to the readers imagination.**_

_**I feel I should also mention that I have up to chapter 13 done in this story, I just don't like to post all at once and I'm giving myself cushioning to find time to continue it for later. I started school this week and my husband goes to class 5 days this week in another town, so time will be scarce. I'll do a double update this time though. **_

Chapter 6

Folon's Days

Folon sighed deeply and carefully, his chest aching. He grabbed the half-empty bottle of pills on his desk and popped it open, tipping the bottle to his lips and downing two of the white capsules without water.

"You'll choke if you're not careful." A soft female voice called to him. "And I don't think I could perform the heimlich on you without furthering injuring you." Fiza's dark hair was thick cropped straight, ice blue tipped the straight edge of her hair like a border. Once a basic soldier, she now wore royal guard armor with the ambassadorial trademarks.

Folon smirked. This chick was damn persistent. "I'll live." He scoffed, flipping his hair up. He reached down to undo another button on his shirt, revealing more of his sculpted abs. He glanced at her, but she revealed no reaction. "So. What would you like to do today?" He looked up her from his wheelchair. Honestly he hated the thing, but there were still instances during his walks where his knees would grow weak and his breath shallow. His body needed time and rest, and he wasn't stupid enough to go against that.

"I thought I'd take you out to the garden. The scent of flowers would be good for your recovery."

"Pffft." Folon sneered. "How are flowes gonna help?"

Fiza gave him a cold, hard look, and grasped his shoulder. "It will help, you only need to trust me."

Folon sighed deeply. "Well, what else am I going to do today? I have nearly two more months of not being allowed to even walk the training halls, soooooo..."

"Good, then we are in agreement. Let's go." She grasped the handles behind him and wheeled him out the door.

"You know I'd like to try to walk at least part of the way."

"After we're out of the elevator." Fiza replied flatly.

"You're as cozy as a block of ice." Folon retorted.

She pushed him to the elevators and they both tried to ignore the awkward glances from the guards and civilian workers that rode with them. Thoroughly irritated, Folon pushed himself up out of the wheelchair as soon as the doors had opened and strut away.

"Lord Folon!" Fiza called after him harshly and angrily.

"Would you give it a rest? I'm fine!" He paused to let the girl catch up, if only out of courtesy. She HAD been wheeling him around these past few weeks.

"No you are not now sit DOWN!" Fiza grasped his shoulder hard and forced him to sit back in the wheelchair. Not long after that Folon felt the dizziness hit his head.

"See? You should take it slower." Fiza said, noting his skin had turned a shade paler.

"What are you talkin' about, I'm capable of handling myself."

"Right. And I built the imperial palace by myself overnight."

Folon kept his cheek remark to himself that time. Fiza had been overly pushy and protective of him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Lord Folon."

Folon looked up at her, having to strain his neck from the wheelchair. "Ever since I've woken up you have BARELY left me alone."

"I am your assigned protector."

"Well you're acting like a slave. Without me telling you even! If I WANTED a slave, I would get one myself, but I didn't ASK for one, so why are-"

Fiza laughed loudly. "I doubt a mere slave would have to guts to force you back into your seat as I did."

"No slave I would keep then."

"Precisely. You don't like weak things. Of course you yourself are pretty weak right now..."

"TEMPORARILY." Folon said sternly, almost as a warning.

"Fine. But still. You did save me."

"I didn't do any such thing."

"If you hadn't jumped in front of me the very second you did, the assassin would have cut me straight through my neck."

"I saw an opportunity to kill and I took it."

"And yet, it's because of that 'opportunity' that my life was saved and yours was endangered."

"Well I-"

"When you could have easily sneaked behind him while he was distracted with killing me."

"Emporer Lyude had ordered me with your safety."

"So you admit that you did it on purpose."

Folon sunk in his chair, simmering.

"Either way. I still owe you. Do you want help standing up?"

"No." Folon pushed himself up. He beared the light headache and walked around a little bit. The fresh air was better than being inside, anyway. He breathed slowly, trying to minimize the expansion of his chest.

Fiza kept her sharp eyes on him. She absent mindedly touched the scar over her left eye. She had lost her ability to see color in the eye, and the world seemed shaded to her. She glanced around the garden, looking at the flowers. Their colors had dulled, but the shapes were still distinguishable. She leaned over and plucked a single flower from the flower bed, distinct in shape.

"Augh..."

Fiza snapped her head up. Folon had sat down a bench and was holding onto a fence for support. She took four long strides to get close to him and offered her hand. "Hey, you ok?"

"I feel...dizzy." Folon felt like his chest was on fire. He tried to slow his breathing, but it was becoming difficult. "Meds..." He murmurmed.

"Forget that, we're getting you upstairs. Now." She attempted to help him up back into his wheelchair, but he cried out.

"AUGH! I can do it!" He glared at her, smacking her away, and he pushed himself into the wheelchair. He restrained himself from grasping himself, then scolded himself for asking for his painkillers.

Fiza then proceeded to rush him back inside. "I'm calling your surgeon."

"Huh?" Folon asked. He felt himself growing more and more dazed. He finally put his hand to his chest, and felt a wet stickiness. Alarmed, he pulled it back and realized his wound had reopened.

"You burst some of your stitches. Good job."

Folon wanted to reply with "You cocky bastard", but he was too woozy to say much.

When Folon came-to again there was a board with the words 'DON'T MOVE' in big letters on the wall. He growled, checked his fresh bandages and reached for his painkillers, swallowing another dose. He heard his door click, and Fiza entered with a bouquet of flowes.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Folon's sentance was dripping with sarcasm.

"I said fowers would help and I meant it. Since you are no longer able to go outside for awhile, I have no choice but to bring some to you."

"You're just using it as an excuse." He gleed.

"I am not." She replied cooly, spoiling his fun. "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"You won't get better if you don't eat."

"Fine, I'll have a little bit of whatever you're getting."

"Good. I'll get double." She turned on her heel and left.

Folon sighed, both relieved and a little anxious when she left. Her presence had become a constant to him since his hazy first couple of days, and he was ashamed to admit that he may have gotten a little too used to it. Ayme had a ton of work to do, so she didn't get to visit very often, but that was completely understandable. Fiza was just there. But then again...he shook his head. His time before the empire was little to none. He doubt she would remember him, before he was turned into...this. That little boy no longer existed.

Both he and Fiza had lived in Azha. They had only met once before Operation Sweep had been implemented. They had met by random chance one day, sitting on a rock and talking about how the adults had been angry lately. They had both lost their parents, but she got to stay...while Folon was taken away.

Folon opened his eyes, sweating. His train of thought was getting dangerously close to a time in his life that was nearly unbearable to think about.

"I'm back." Fiza announced, carrying two small coolers of food.

"Didja miss me?" He asked, grinning.

She glared at him. "If you were warm you should have said something. I can request a fan."

"Huh?"

"You've been sweating. That's not very good, you know. We need to watch for fever."

"If I get sick, I'm sure you'll be the first to know."

"How did you get to be so smug?"

"Talent." He responded, smirking.

Fiza dropped the lunchbox on his lap. "Eat. You won't get much better if you don't." She sat down on the chair across from his bed and began to eat.

Folon wasn't that hungry, but he forced some food down to keep her quiet.

Three more weeks passed. Folon kept his outfits loose. He kept his hands in his pockets and stared out the window. His chest ached lightly, but it was no longer in any danger of opening up again.

That didn't stop Fiza from following him around everywhere.

"AUGH!" Folon spun around and stared at Inei, who was desperately going over the never-ending mountains of paperwork."What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? I think the more appropriate question would be what's RIGHT. Ever since that damned invasion more files and records have been mixed up, replaced, or simply destroyed! I don't know what all was here and I'm beginning to no longer CARE!"

Folon laughed. "No one said this job was easy."

"I expected to be dealing with riots and angry civilians by now. THIS is a nightmare."

"I thought you didn't like dealing with people."

"I don't. Beating them down is a different story."

"You fit in with us more than you think." Folon said, laughing. He then paused. She had begun to scratch furiously around the bandages on her arm.

"Put your medicine on. It's not gonna be much better for a really long time."

Inei didn't say anything. She grabbed her salve and started undoing her bandages.

"You should be more careful with your injuries, Inei." Fiza said from a corner of the room. Her disposition was it's usual cold self.

"I'm fine." Inei remarked.

"Aw, don't bother, Fiza." Folon said. "She's just a little pent up because Lyude has been gone for so long."

Inei snapped the pencil she was holding in half. "Huh."

"Yeah, I saw you two kissing in the hallway the other day. Honestly I was kinda surprised. I thought you were oblivious that you like him."

Fiza just turned her head towards Inei. "Is that so. So, is there a reason she's turning into a fresh tomato?"

Inei gave a glare to Fiza. "I'm. Fine."

"It's been what...two months since we had that little invasion?" Folon asked.

Fiza replied. "Yes."

"So they could be rallying."

"It's possible."

"So where the heck has Emporer Lyude been the past month?"

"Will you two shut it?" Inei growled. She sloppily wrapped her arm back up, grabbed a few papers, and stormed out of the room.

"Alone again." Folon sighed.

Fiza said nothing, but she walked over to him.

"Oh? What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"I want to make sure that you're feeling all right."

"I'm fine."

Fiza frowned. "I got this for you." She handed him a small bottle.

"What's this?" Folon asked.

"It's a skin healent. You don't want that cut to scar too badly."

Folon paused, turning the bottle over in his hands. "And you care...why?"

"Scars may show your strength, but they can still be troublesome."

Folon sighed. "All right, why are you still around? Don't you have any other assignments to take care of by now?"

"The Emporer hasn't said anything yet."

"Still, I am more than able to handle myself now. You should've moved on to other assignments by now. ANYthing else."

"Do you not like having me around?"

Folon paused. "You...infuriate me."

"After taking care of you like this?"

He scowled. "Your debt is repayed. Go home already."

Fiza paused, slightly unsure of what to do. "Forgive me sir, but I really don't have a home to go to."

"AUGH! I KNOW THAT! I just need to get rid of you because you're driving me insane!" He shouted.

Fiza stepped back, surprised.

Folon stared down at her, his flare of anger receding. "I..." He paused.

Fiza stiffened. "And why exactly, do I drive you nuts?"

Folon could've thought up a thousand reasons. She didn't respond to him disrobing, and he loved teasing girls with his body. Instead of playing along with his arrogant attitude, she fought against it. He was used to playing with people, watching them squirm, either at his personality or in the heat of battle. She didn't flinch at anything. She was an anomoly in his world. And not only did that infuriate him on several levels...

But he was also insanely attracted to it. Her moderate but stern tone, her coolness, her entire being conflicted with his chaotic mess of a mind. Even their hair were exact opposites of crisp and clean to messy and filled with havoc. Her entire being drove him absolutely up the wall. He mulled over these thoughts for a minute, and realized he was too damn stubborn to ever really admit it.

But now she stared up at him. Cool eyes. Parted lips. An expression that said 'I'm attempting to read your mind'. He stared down at her. And stared. And he could see right down that lovely shirt that was begging to be ripped off...

Folon growled angrily, flipped Fiza around and pinned her up against the wall. Shocked, Fiza dropped some papers she was holding and stared back up at her attacker.

"Because you are the sexiest piece of ass I've ever wanted to grab." He grinned a very cocky grin, leaning in close and reaching down to grope her.

Fiza, initially shocked, freed one of her hands and slapped Folon square across the face.

He immediately stumbled back. "Huh?" His cheek stung, his smug grin faded.

"Don't touch me without my permission, please."

Not even fazed. "Damn. You are good."

"Better than that." She retorted, walking out with her head held high.

Folon smirked while she was gone. He had a new goal-seduce his sexy stalker before he was put back on duty.


	8. Chapter 7: Desert Isolatiom

_**Heavy warnings for this chapter...heavy sexual content. We're getting into my 'guilty pleasure writing' part of the story, which is sometimes a killer for my stories, but whatever lacks in these next few chapters I am trying to put extra effort for the parts afterward to make up for it. I think my main problem is that I love smut, but I hate meaningless smut. :/ So I put alot of effort into a romance...well, try not to hate too much. Thank you for reading.**_

Chapter 7

Desert Isolation

Inei groaned, burying her face in her arms. She missed Lyude desperately. After the first night he came over to her house, they realized how much they had come to care for each other in such a short amount of time. They spent every night after that at her house, talking, cuddling, and kissing. She had begun to feel intense desires for him, and she longed to feel his lips against hers again.

"You'll never get any work done moping around like that." Ayme said, trying to encourage the fact that there were still things to do.

"I don't have the motivation." Inei whined. She was sick to death of sorting paperwork. She missed Lyude. She had been watching Folon chase around Fiza as if Fiza was the sexy maid for about ten days now. She was irritable and frustrated.

"You can't quit." Ayme reminded her. Ayme had returned a little more than two weeks ago, saying the the Emporer should be back in a whole nother month. Inei was not joyous.

"I just need a break."

"I'll agree with that." Ayme said. "Go out for just a little bit. I'll send a guard with you..."

"I'll just take my own weapons, thanks. I want to be alone for a bit."

"What if we get attacked again?"

"There are plenty of guards out in the streets. I can call upon any if I so wish."

Ayme sighed. "I'm coming with you. If just for a little bit."

Inei sighed, but she guessed it probably was for the best. "Fine." She really was tired of being with someone all the time, except for Lyude of course. She missed being alone once in awhile. The more that has passed since the so-called 'invasion', the more paranoid everyone has gotten. They had two specific main targets-herself and Lyude. A private group of guards had taken to escorting her to and from her home at night. She was tired of it. "Let's go, then."

The pair headed downstairs and exited the building.

"You wanna go to the gardens?" Inei asked.

"It's your break, do what you want." Ayme replied.

Inei sighed, but nodded an agreement. "Right. We'll cut through the market though. I could use a snack." Shops selling food and restaurants had been able to thrive off of the new fresh crops that was the result of settling back into the earth. The two stopped in on a small restaurant, ate a bit, then continued on their way without drawing much attention.

"I can't wait for Lyude to come back..." Inei breathed.

"I know. But it could be a few days yet at least."

"What's he doing anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I wouldn't really worry about it though."

They were silent for awhile.

"Hey...Ayme."

"Yes?"

"Are you upset about Folon?"

Ayme stopped. "What, about him chasing after his little caretaker?"

Inei nodded.

"I...wasn't able to be there for him." She confessed. "Folon and I...we went through some things together, and there is where we understand each other." She paused. "But I don't think we could see each other as anything less or more than brother and sister."

"So you two aren't related."

"No."

"Guess it should've been obvious...but you never know."

"It's fine. I'm almost...happy for him."

Inei looked at her. She had a rare smile on her face.

"He's never been able to talk to people about things before. I actually was able to find some nice friends away from work after Alfard was...well, humbled. But Folon...I don't think he's moved on much. He still acts about the same."

"You two went through that much together?"

Ayme remained silent.

"Sorry. I won't pry."

"No, it's...just a difficult subject to talk about. I...I was taken away from my home when I was little."

Not being a total idiot, Inei came to the sudden realization of Ayme and Folon's origins. "Stop. I think I know the rest. Alot of people died that day, and what the Empire did...no, it's just unforgivable. And I'm sorry."

Ayme simply nodded. If she felt anything right now, she did not show it.

Inei frowned. She had heard rumors of cruel and inhumane experiements on Azha captives, and she just realized that she could link something like that to Folon and Ayme's unusual pigmentation. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a LITTLE curious on some of the details, but she didn't want to offend her friend.

Folon strode through the hallway, happy as a lark. Fiza followed close behind. "I'm happy Lyude finally contacted us. I don't think Inei would have lasted much longer without any information."

"I would agree, Lord Folon."

Folon turned back to smirk at her. "Hey, no need to treat me special. You know damn well how interested I am in you."

"In me, or my personal assets?"

Sharp as a tack, as usual, Folon mused before stroding through the door to Inei's personal office. "Inei? Ayme?" He called. He was rather surprised to not see either one. "Huh. Where are they?"

"I did see them leave earlier today, sir. But that was hours ago. Even if they did just leave for a short break...well, it's highly unusual for either of them to neglect their duties for long."

"I know..." Folon's brow furrowed. "Where else could they have gone?"

"The dining hall?" Fiza suggested.

"All right, let's check." They half-ran down to the dining hall, asking various people along the way if they've seen either Inei or Ayme. Everyone said the same thing.

"Not since they left for break earlier this afternoon."

"They went to a restaurant for lunch, but I didn't see them come back."

"Inei was stressed so they went for a walk. They're not back yet?"

Folon felt his chest grow tight from more than just the healing wound. "Something's wrong..."

"I would agree, sir."

"Let's go to communications." He said, grabbing Fiza's wrist and pulling her along with him.

"Sir..." Fiza had never seen him so worried.

"They're in trouble. I know it..." He whispered to himself. Then he spotted something, and stopped abruptly.

"Folon?" Fiza asked.

Folon would have taken the time to appreciate the first time Fiza had said his name outright, but he was too focused on what lay ahead of him. A trail of blood leading down the hallway a bit, a collapsed form not too far away from him. "AYME!" He shouted, and rushed to her side.

Ayme groaned. "Did I...make it?"

Folon quickly looked her over. There were no apparent serious injuries, a couple of deep cuts in non vital areas that had left the blood trail, but she did have a rather large bump on her head. "Ayme, can you understand me?"

"Unnh." She grunted back. "Something...something happened."

"What happened? Tell me!"

"Can't...remember."

"Ayme...where's Inei?"

"Inei..." She repeated faintly, then she grabbed Folon's shoulder and tried to pull herself up suddenly. "Inei! Inei's in trouble! She was taken! UGH..."

"Taken?" He tried to get Ayme to relax, and picked her up. "We're going to the medical ward now."

Ayme was fine, but her memories were a bit scrambled. It took them almost a full day to get her rested enough to find out what had happened.

Ayme sighed, holding her bandaged head in her hands. "It's my fault...I shouldn't of let her go...we should've stayed inside!"

"What EXACTLY happened?" Folon pressed her.

"We went to the garden...you know Inei has been stressed lately. So we took a walk. It was kind of nice...we had lunch, talked a bit...and then we were ambushed. Four men in heavy grey uniforms. I thought it was odd they would be wearing so much on a warm day...I tried to fight them off, but one of them got up behind me and whacked me good. I saw Inei fighting them before I blacked out...she managed to take down a couple, I think. But I did see them grab her. I tried to gather myself to get up, but I was already weary and I got whacked again."

"The second hit must've taken you out."

"My head still hurts...and I'm not sure what day it is now..."

Folon frowned. "Take it easy and get some rest. Try not to worry about it too much."

Ayme nodded.

Folon left the room to find Fiza waiting for him.

She looked up solemnly. "The Emporer wants a full report ASAP."

He nodded. "Inei is missing."

Inei growled angrily. Captured by thugs...a dangerous situation. She had been locked in a room

that looked more like a luxury hotel than a prisoners quarters. This disturbed her. What did they want? To kill her? If it was the same group as before, then they would most likely do that. She realized that there was almost no way to escape. She was sure they were in the desert. She had been completely blinded when she was brought in and had no way of telling anyone that she was even out in the desert. Doomed.

She sat on the bed with the realization. She was going to die.

She sat and thought for hours, but nothing was coming. Either way, it would most likely be impossible. Camera's watched her from the corners of the room.

The sound of the door unlocking made her jump. A fit, almost bulky man strode through. He had slight stubble and a greasy smile. "Inei, I presume." Two men in grey uniforms entered and locked the door behind them.

Inei didn't budge, trying to not let fear get to her.

"Oh relax. We don't have to kill you now that we have you in our custody."

For some reason, that didn't make her feel any better. She could feel her teeth pushing against each other from cleching her jaw so tightly.

"Actually, I'm not sure of what use you are to us right now."

"What do you want?" Inei managed to say.

"What do I want?" He paused, as if mulling over the question. "Why, I want Alfard returned to it's former glory! Emporer Geldoblame was a genius!"

Inei knew his words were true. But Geldoblame was also a power hungry mongrel.

"He was able to control anything he wanted, even the thoughts of the people! He taught them what he wanted them to learn, he had total control over nearly every soldier in his army...and then he went and blew it...got himself killed...mixed up with a dark god...he had everything he needed, but was too greedy to realize it."

Inei had come to a conclusion. This guy was nuts.

"But it's not too late, is it? The country is still...moldable, in it's fragile state."

"Of course it is." Inei said, choosing her words carefully. This man was starting to give her a creepy feeling.

"I'm so glad you understand." He smiled again, creepily. "Rather relieved actually. Tell me. Do you fear death?"

Inei was frozen, her brain moving fast. "I...I suppose I would fear death as much as any other human being at some point or another..."

"Interesting. You're words are chosen carefully. You're a smart girl and it would really be a shame to waste your skills..."

Inei swallowed hard. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"But I have a bit of a problem. You see, I'm not the nicest guy around. I like being in control and in power. But I have a bit of a...weakness, as it were." He paused to look over at her. She was stock still. "Oh I might as well be out with it already. You see, I'm a bit of a sadist, and I like to exploit people's fears. It's a bit of a hobby of mine." He leaned in on her a bit.

Inei was shocked. How could someone just come out and say something like that? Furthermore, how exactly does he play with people's fears?

"I wonder...if death is not your fear...do you fear being alone? Being locked up and unable to go anywhere?" He leaned in closer, forcing Inei to lean back a bit.

"Or is it something else?" He finally said in a low voice, scaring her. He was so close she could feel his breath...

And she was suddenly knocked flat on her back with her hands above her head. Bewildered, Inei looked up. The two guards had grabbed her wrists and tied them to the bedposts. At first she couldn't believe what was happening, and it took her a second to realize. Then she screamed. This couldn't happen. Not at all. It COULD NOT. One of the guards tied a piece of cloth around her face to keep her quite, and the other blindfolded her.

"Good. You may leave now." He heard the lead man say.

Inei laid there as tears welled up in her eyes.

"So this is what you fear..." His voice was almost laughing. "How fun." He mockingly kissed her cheek and began to unbutton her shirt, making her squirm and writhe. "Oh please. You're plenty old enough to not be so terribly shy. Even if I am a stranger."

This just made Inei even more upset she tried to hide herself, but being tied up made it impossible. 'Relax Inei!' She attempted to force herself. 'Thinkthinkthink'. But she knew it was entirely useless. He would get what he wanted. So she tried to escape within her own mind, to ignore the hands that were groping her and attempting to tease her. 'Lyude! Help!' She screamed inside her own head...

The man looked down on the girl whose muffled yells and quieted to surprised squeaks. "You can't escape." He said flatly. "No matter what thoughts you are in, you WILL feel this. I suggest you at least attempt to make it easier on yourself."

Inei remained defiant, attempting to fill her head with tender thoughts of Lyude. But at this point he had ripped off her shirt and started playing with her breasts by licking them. She fought the cloth in her mouth to scream.

"Perky and pale...gorgeous." He murmured, taking a peak into his mouth.

'Nonononononono!' Inei thoughts could now only focus on what was happening to her and how utterly vile it felt. She sobbed into the blindfold. He played with her breasts for several minutes before pulling off her boots. She tensed.

He grabbed the hem of her pants and slid them off easily.

Inei brought her knees together.

"Ha! Like that'll help." He pried her legs open and massaged her inner thigh. "Cute panties."

It was useless. Inei knew that. There was no way to fight him, no way to get out. But it didn't mean she was any less horrified.

He rubbed her underpants, following the slot of her womanhood, making her shudder.

She silently cried.

He pulled down the material and stared at her. "Well well. It doesn't look very used. Let's test it..." He put his fingers to her, playing with it.

She squirmed, trying to fight it in whatever little way she could. "Tut, tut, what a silly little notion you have in your head." He pressed his fingers into her, surprised and her smallness.

Inei cringed. The unfamiliar feeling was a little more than just uncomfortable.

"Finally decided to accept it, huh?" He took her stillness as a sign of defeat and removed his fingers, stripping himself swiftly and placing the head of his shaft at her entrance. "Brace yourself." He said with an evil grin.

Inei didn't know what to expect. When he pushed through her, it felt like a knife tearing at her. She screamed bloody murder, despite her gag.

"Well would you look at that. You were a virgin."

Inei just wanted to pass out, her mind and body begging to be released from this.


	9. Chapter 8: Lyude's Anger

_**..you: I am seriously so happy about your reviews that I've been writing all week and I think I'm in process of writing the last couple of chapters. I may do more stories later, but right now I really want to give this story a nice put-together ending. We still have a ways to go, and I REALLY don't want to rush finishing it, but at the same time...eh. Hope you keep enjoying! :D Writing progress: Almost into chapter 17. I'm gonna start updating alot quicker probably.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Lyude's Anger**

Two weeks had passed since Ayme was found in a heap on the floor. A week and a half had passed since Lyude knew of Inei's kidnapping. And three days of searching for clues had passed with nothing.

Lyude grew impatient. He paced the floor, Folon, Ayme, and Fiza staring on at him with uneasiness.

"Lyude, please." Ayme pleaded. "You have to try to relax."

"We'll find her." Folon promised.

Lyude waved his hand at them, dismissing their comments. "I know we will find her...but I fear for her safety."

"It's perfectly understandable." Fiza chimed. "But there isn't much you could do at this point."

Lyude sighed deeply. "I know. I just can't help worrying."

Ayme stared at him, feeling helpless and overwhelmingly guilty. "I am so...sorry."

Folon stared at her. "Ayme. This isn't your fault."

"YES IT IS!" She shouted. "I knew it was a bad idea! I knew it in my gut! But I ignored it!"

Lyude collapsed in his chair. "Please Ayme. Don't blame yourself."

Ayme paused for a moment, then gave him a small bow. "Please excuse me."

He nodded.

She turned, running out of the room. She was only gone for a couple of seconds before a footsoldier ran up to them, panting. "Emporer!"

Lyude stood and spun, facing him. "What is it? Have you found her?"

"Not yet sir, but we did find a lead!"

"Lyude grabbed the man by the shoulders. "WHERE?"

"The Azha village. They said they met a travelling group a couple of weeks ago. They wore unfamiliar grey uniforms and said that they needed supplies to cross the desert. The people of Azha didn't trust them very well, and they were able to estimate that the group headed to the south side of the desert."

Lyude stared at the man. After over a week he thought it would've been hopeless to attempt to pick up a trail. Yet here stood a common soldier with information that he, at this moment, held more dear than his own life. "Thank you..." Lyude said meekly. He turned to Folon and Fiza. "Find Ayme and get the rescue party ready. We leave within the hour!"

Lyude wore his soldiers armor to go out in. Whoever had taken Inei he wanted to take down himself.

Folon approached behind him. "Hey. I know you're anxious, but you sure you're gonna be okay takin these guys down, whoever they are?"

Lyude glared at him. "I was a loyal soldier for long enough, and I fought against an evil plot to destroy what we knew to be our lives." He paused. "Hurting those that are willing to hurt others is not a problem for me."

Folon smirked. "Good answer, Emporer."

Lyude had his generals load up three large airships. He would not be taken by surprise here. He was expecting to hit the main force of the radical group that wanted to take control of Alfard. His small army was well-fed and well trained, if a bit out of practice. But he was still confident that he could completely overwhelm whoever these people were.

They left Mintaka and flew over the desert. Lyude sat in the captains bay with his three closest guards/advisors and the captain and his crew. "Captain."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Keep an eye out for building in the left wall of the desert. make sure your people look closely, it could be camoflouged.

"Of course my Lord." He pulled down his communications microphone.

Lyude gripped the armrest of his chair. "Inei...I'll save you."

The flight was short. It was the fastest way of transport, and it was easy enough to spot a building out in the desert, even if it was camoflouged. The desert was almost entirely surrounded by tall natural rock formations, almost like a crater. The walls were too steep to scale and were sparracticaly formed around the desert. In Azha, the wall is filled with precious mined materials.

"Sir, I believe we've found it."

Lyude stood up. "Let me see."

The soldier nodded and handed Lyude a looking glass. Lyude spotted what seemed to be a strange rock formation jutting out from the desert wall at first, but he looked closer and realized that there were doors and balconies neatly carved out in the rock. "That's it. That's the hideout."

"It's kinda big." Folon exclaimed. "But doesn't look like it could hold too many people."

"Land!" Lyude shouted.

The airships landed safely. He gathered his captains and relayed some orders to them, but beforehe could make any speeches, a vehicle was driving out to them. Lyude narrowed his eyes at it; his captains raised their weapons and kept their eyes trained.

The vehicle pulled up, the riders raised they're hands. "We mean you no harm." They said.

Lyude noted the four people. "Really. Then maybe you could help us."

"How's that?" One asked.

"We're looking for an official who was kidnapped from the capital a couple of weeks ago. Searches had been extensive, but we've come out her to follow our only lead."

"We haven't seen nothin. Just us desert scavengers out here." Another said.

"Do you live in that large building all by yourselves?" Lyude asked.

"'Course not." A third mentioned. "We got lotsa people that live there."

"I'd like to see for myself." Lyude said sharply.

"You can't."

"Why not? I am the Emporer of Alfard. I have a right to know what everyone in this country is up to. Especially if I deem it a possible threat to certain people."

The men didn't seem to be able to come up with an intelligent answer. "You won't get far in there." The first one said with a smirk.

"She'll be dead before you can reach her." The other one laughed.

Lyude stared at them for a split second before he drew his weapon and shot at them rapidly, his captains shooting beside him.

"Storm the place! Take some captives to interrogate later!"

"Yes, sir!" The captains rushed to assemble their troops, and Lyude led a small army to the front door of the enemy.

Inside, a greasy man with slight stubble watched the events fold outside. "Oh dear. It seems we've been found by that troublesome, weak Emporer."

"They came after the girl, sir." One of his men said. "Should we kill her?"

"Oh, it makes no difference now." He rambled. "He would've come one way or another, and now that she's been...well, toyed with, I've had my fun with her. No, what I'm really upset about is the two MORONS that brought her here in the first place. Honestly, did they think bringing her back to me just because the opportunity arose was the best idea? Or course it was a terrible idea, I wanted to AVOID a conflict such as this! No one was supposed to really notice these dissapearences, but..." He slammed his fist on his chair, then smoothed his hair back. "What's done is done. If those two aren't dead already make sure they're killed. They had one chance to fix this and they blew it."

"And the girl?"  
>"She's given into despair. Let her live with it. It's a small victory, but I'll take it."<p>

"Yes sir."

Lyude ran through the halls of the unfamiliar stronghold. These men were weak, but many in numbers. He was afraid of running into an army of dedicated extremists, but instead he had dived right into a group of morons. Weak, untrained morons that probably learned how to shoot a gun when their fathers taught them. He was beginning to understand why they didn't just march into Mintaka...because they were too weak to. The reason they had to be completely discreet was because it was their only chance of winning.

Lyude felt disgusted. He easily shot at them and bashed at their heads with his weapon. He turned the hundreth corner and found a single soldier shaking in his boots.

"D-d-don't hurt me!" He cowered. Lyude had his weapon trained on him, but he wasn't so angry to shoot down a man like this.

He grabbed the man by the collar. "Fine. In exchange for sparing your life, tell me something."

"ANYTHING!" The man begged.

"A girl was brought here about two weeks ago, wasn't she?"

"A girl...? Oh, a politician, right?"

"YES! Where is she?"

"You're here for HER? I dunno if she'll be of much use to you now..." The man said meekly.

Lyude's grip on him tightened. He dropped his weapon and shook the man by the throat. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? IS SHE DEAD? TELL ME!"

"N-nn-not d-d-d-dead!" The man whimpered.

"Lead me to her!" Lyude threw him on the ground. "NOW!"

The man scuttled around. "Follow me..." He led Lyude away, shuffling his feet from fright half the time.

"Move faster or I will not hesitate to shoot you where it hurts." Lyude warned, wanting the man to go faster. He noticed that they were not heading downstairs, which he was kind of expecting.

"S-s-sorry." He said. They finally reached a well-decorated hallway. The man pointed down. "Th-third d-d-d-door on your r-r-right." He said.

"Locked?"

"N-no."

Lyude was surprised. "She's not in the dungeon."

The man looked down, figuring that if he said anything it would only make the scary man mad.

"Forget it." Lyude scolded, running down the hallway and stopped at the third door on his right. He spotted Ayme at the other end of the hallway, however.

She ran to him "Lyude! Have you found her?"

Lyude pointed at the door in front of him. "Someone said she was in here."

"You haven't burst in already?" Ayme asked, bewildered.

"It's unlocked." He replied. Ayme frowned as the red head Emporer started to push the door open. "Stay here." He said. The female nodded.

Lyude walked in to the luxurious room. "This...doesn't seem right." He looked around. "Inei?" He called. "Inei, are you in here? It's me! It's Lyude..."

Inei laid on the ground, wrapped in a sheet. Her head felt heavy. Her mind was dazed. Her body felt broken. She heard a vocie, and a little alarm went off in her head.

_He's come back again._

Her face remained expressionless.

_Will you fight him this time? _

Can't...she replied. How many days has it been?

_He sure is taking his time coming over to you._

It's because I started hiding behind the bed.

_But didn't he figure that out awhile ago?_

Leave me alone... She didn't want to feel anymore. She had accepted that she would die here. She had accepted that there was no hope, and that she would never see that angels face again. His name still echoed in the depths of her mind.

_Lyude..._

"...e! Lyude! Inei!"

_That's not his voice._

Who else could it be?

_It's the voice of an angel._

Inei opened her eyes. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she really opened her eyes and looked around.

"Inei!" She heard a sweet voice cry desperately.

Inei felt tears in her eyes. Feeling flooded back to her. Pain. Anguish. Hate and loathing. And something else. A hurt that couldn't be seen or easily helped. She cried suddenly, unable to stop.

Lyude heard her. He ran around the bed and stared and the sobbing figure on the floor. "INEI!" He scrambled to her side, gingerly picked her head up and rested it on his shoulder. "Inei..Inei..." he repeated, rocking her, holding her, so estatically happy to see her alive that he didn't even notice her dress. She was sobbing in his arms, shaking uncontrollably. He stroked her hair. "Shhh...it's ok. I'm here. I'm here..." He gingerly kissed her head, and held her close, looking down. That's when he realized she was in naught but some undewear. His eyebrows furrowed as realization dawned on him. Bruises covered her body. She seemed weak and thin. Rope burns caked her wrists and legs.

He felt something snap inside of him. A rage that built to a point that some men don't come back from. But Inei's cries kept him rooted to simply holding her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed her head more. "It's okay now, I'll help you."

By now, Ayme had wandered in looking for the two. "Emporer?"

"Ayme." He called softly.

She walked over towards his voice, almost instantly realizing the situation.

"Find some fresh clothes for her."

Ayme simply nodded, running over to a wardrobe and digging through it. She found a simple shirt and a jacket as well as some pants and a pair of soft soled boots. The pants looked like they might be too big so she dug around for a a belt. She returned to Lyude with the clothes, who shooed her away.

Lyude cradled her gently. She seemed fragile. "Inei..."

Inei had almost cried herself to sleep.

"Inei." He whispered more sternly.

"Hmm..."

Lyude leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't want to upset her. He sighed, and lifted her to the bed. He dressed her himeslf, wanting to inspect the damage on her body. The bruises were especially prominent on her thighs and and breasts. "Who did this to you..." He whispered. He lifted her again, cradling her in his arms. As he lifted her, he realized the sheets on the bed were overused. On the soft pink sheets was a small, circular blood stain.

Ayme was waiting outside the door.

"Ayme. Right now you are our major line of defense. I will carry Inei, so I want you to make sure that she's protected."

Ayme nodded. "Sure thing."

"Let's move."

They took it slow, wanting to stay safe. The hallways were confusing and they had no guide. After walked a very long ways, they ran into a group of their own soldiers. "Emporer!" One called.

"Building is nearly secure, sir."

"Good." Lyude responded.

The soldier looked at the passed out Inei. "Sir..."

"She'll be fine." Lyude said.

"Yes, sir. We just have one little problem. We haven't really located their leader yet."

"It's fine. I don't care anymore. Round everyone up. We're leaving."

"Isn't that decision unwise, sir? They may attack again."

"I would like a death count and to regroup at least. Round everyone up."

"Yes, Emporer!" And a few soldiers dashed off.

Lyude took the only large private room in the airship and laid Inei gently on the bed. She seemed exhausted, and one of the military medics had come with him. She seemed to be sleeping well, so Lyude permitted the doctor to look over her with his supervision.

"She's a little dehydrated, but my main worry is that she seems so weak...I don't think she's been fed for a few days."

Lyude stared at him. "Really? Why would they not feed her?"

"I'm not sure. But I can also tell that she's been more than physically abused these past two weeks."

"You don't need to check for that. Make an official statement of it."

The medic nodded. "Anything you say." And he walked out.

Lyude sat in his chair backwards, staring at Inei. She had an IV in her arm now. "Inei..." He sighed, and walked over to her, laying down on the bed next to her. He felt like he had to hold her. He pulled her close, being careful of the IV and her tender body. And then he began to cry. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He wasn't sure how to fix this. He wasn't sure how she would act when she woke up, and it scared him. A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He stood, wiped his face off, and asked who it was. "Folon." came the reply.

"Come in." Lyude permitted.

Folon stepped in, and looked at him. "Were you crying in here?"

Lyude nodded.

Not sure what to say, Folon just handed him an envelope. "We found this at one of the entrances to the aircraft."

It was a letter. Lyude looked at it quizzically, then opened it.

It read "

_Dear Emporer Lyude,_

_ I see you have found my little toy. A shame, I don't think I've ever had such fun with a single woman. She was quite a find on your part. Too bad you didn't get to taste her first. She fought off for awhile, but I like my women more subdued than that, so I had to starve her for a few days. If you feed her you may get a chance to play as well. Oh, and don't bother looking for me. I blend into the very ground! Have fun with your broken toy. _

_ Toodles!_

_ Sir Freedan _

Lyude tore the letter to bits. "If I ever...get my hands on that man..." He breathed.

"Calm down, there isn't much you can do right now. Besides, Inei will probably need you for awhile."

Inei. Lyude looked over to the sleeping figure. "I don't know if I'll be able to comfort her." He said lamentingly.

"You gotta try."

Lyude nodded.


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares and Love

**Chapter 9**

**Nightmares and Love**

Inei hated this man. She beat on his chest, scratched his face and tried to bite his tongues off. But he still got what he wanted. Like always...

Inei woke up screaming, the nightmare a little too real for her.

"Inei, you're safe! Please, you're safe..." Comforting arms wrapped around her and a gentle figure tried to cuddle her.

"D-don't..." She cried.

"Nobody can hurt you in your own house, sweetheart. Shhhhh."

Her own house? Inei looked around. It LOOKED like her house. If the man she hated wasn't holding her, then who was?

She looked up. A pair of bright red eyes set in a pale skinned face surrounded by bright red locks. "Lyude." She breathed, shocked. She never thought she would see that face ever again. "This...isn't a trick? A dream?"

"It's me, love." He said, and he smiled.

Inei stared at him, bewildered. "No..." She cried. "I don't..."

"Inei, please try to be calm. I know you're upset. I...I know what you've..." He couldn't finish. He looked down at some of the most hurt, tear-filled eyes he had ever seen. "Oh Lord, Inei...what can I do to help you?" He asked her desperately.

"I don't know..." she cried. "I don't know!" She huddled into him, desperately seeking out some sort of comfort. He gripped her tight, not wanting to let go. "It's ok. No one will hurt you again. It's ok."

But Inei didn't feel okay. It still very much hurt, and she wasn't sure how to make the feeling go away. Just crying it out like this wasn't working very well. "Make it...go away..." She managed to choke out.

"Make what go away, darling?" He asked gingerly.

Inei shook her head violently, unable to say much more.

Lyude pulled her closer. "All right, all right..." He hushed her, trying to help her stay calm. Then he thought about the situation for a minute. She had been raped, more than once. She had also been a virgin. All she knew right now was that kind of pain...but what if she was introduced to that kind of love?

Lyude thought about it. He looked down and the poor girl in front of him and desperately wanted to keep her safe, away from harm. He would wait, and see how she progressed on her own.

Inei didn't progress. If anything, her nightmares had intensified over the past week. Lyude had left Folon and Ayme in charge of everything, since he seemed to be the only one able to console Inei at all. She screamed several times in the middle of the night, unable to rest properly. Lyude was desperate to see her happy again. Tonight, he again held her tenderly and rocked her, calming her down from another intense nightmare.

After she had calmed down, Inei looked up at him. "How long have you been here...?"

"All night." He replied.

"It feels like days." she said, dazed.

"I won't leave you."

"But your work-"

"Ayme and Folon can handle it."

She paused. "I feel so weak. Like I can't do anything."

"That's why I'm here. This isn't something you can just pull yourself out of easily."

Inei lightly sobbed. She desperately wanted her pain to go away.

"I've...been doing a bit of research. And I think I can help you some, if you let me."

Inei looked up at him. "Really?"

Lyude looked at her nervously. "You must trust me on this. I really think it could help, but I do not want to scare or hurt you myself."

A hint of fear touched Inei's voice. "W-what?"

Lyude swallowed hard. "Let me _love _you."

Inei frowned, almost not believing what she had just heard. Fear seemed to clamp her throat, making her unresponsive.

"Inei, please. I have no will to hurt you." He grasped her hand and held her tenderly, looking into her eyes. "Please." He begged. "Let me show you something other than pain."

He was being honest. She was bewildered about it, but he was being serious about this. Then she realized that with her sadness he had become sad as well. It hurt him to watch her be like this.

"Lyude...I don't know if I can..."

"If you really need me to stop...I will." He promised. After she made no move, he kissed her.

Inei hadn't been kissed like this since he had originally left Alfard. She made her weak at the knees and feel like she was melting. "Inei." He whispered between breaths. He caressed her lips with his, then moved to kiss a trail down her neck. Inei was wearing a button down nightshirt and pants. He undid the first button, making her flinch. He kept his attention to the one spot for awhile until she relaxed. He repeated this until he reached her breasts. He laid her down, still holding her, and carefully slipped his hand over onto her breast.

Inei shivered, but his touch was so soft and gently that is almost felt good.

"I'm taking your shirt off, now." He said, slowly peeling away the material.

Inei flushed deeply, wrapping her arms around herself. She still felt some level of fear, but had lost the will to fight.

"Let me touch you, Inei...please?" Lyude asked.

She loosened her grip at the request, and he slipped his hands back onto her breasts, gently massaging them. He teased the nipples, and she moaned.

Lyude smiled. It was working! She didn't seem overly afraid of him. He had positioned himself behind her, now moving one of his hands down her belly.

Inei squeaked.

"It's ok, I won't touch it." He said. Then he allowed her to lay on her back and looked at her. Her eyes were dewy and sad, but she didn't have any hint of disgust. He kissed her again, continuing to play with her breasts. He spotted the fading bruises on her body and couldn't help a flare of anger at the sight of them, but remained focus on the task at hand. He kissed her belly and traced the material of her pants. "I'm taking these off now."

Inei looked away, blushing, but didn't fight him.

He pulled off the clothes and kissed his way down.

"Hm?" Inei squeaked again out of surprise. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Lyude smiled, half from relief. She didn't know of this. "I'm going to make it feel good." He said.

Inei found that hard to believe, but his touch was not revolting. She felt his fingers start playing with her behind the fabric of her underwear and she cried out.

Lyude pulled the fabric aside and put his mouth to her.

She felt a warm wetness spread out over her. "AAHHH!" She shouted, unable to control herself. "You can't!" She cried, but Lyude didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he stuck one finger inside of her and slowly pushed it back and forth, in addition to lavishing her privates with his tongue.

"I feel strange!" She cried. "Stop!"

He considered it, but he could tell from the spasms against his finger that she was close. He brought his face up. "It's all right. Don't fight this strange feeling. Trust me."

She was panting now, her hands digging into the bedsheets. "It feels weird!" She cried.

"I know it does, but trust me. Let it come, sweetheart."

Inei felt the feeling spiral out of control, and she cried out with the explosion that erupted from her body.

"Inei." He suddenly sounded a little concerned. "Are you all right?"

She panted, unable to move much. "What...happened?"

"I let you cum. Did it feel good?"

She thought about it a minute. It HAD felt good. "I...I don't understand."

He smiled. "That's fine. But I wasn't quite finished."

Inei looked at him quizically. Then she realized that he was shirtless. The look of his bare chest, toned and thin was gorgeous. His black pants were trimming on him, but she noticed that he had an odd bulge sticking out from between his thighs. She made a nearly incoherent noise.

He blushed. "I'm sorry. Does this bother you?"

Inei hid behind the sheets. "Does it...hurt?" She asked frightfully.

Lyude frowned. "It shouldn't." He replied soothingly, and attempted to pull her back into his arms. He shed his pants and boxers, leaving him naked in front of her.

Inei could only stare. He was just incredibly handsome naked. She felt an odd feeling rekindling inside of her..._desire._

He pulled her in, positioning himself above her. "Try to relax, darling." He said.

But Inei felt her fear growing. "I-I'm scared."

He bent low, hugging her to him. "It's alright." He held her hand and kissed her cheek, setting his tip at her entrance.

She braced herself for sharp pain, but what she felt was a slow, estactic movement. He pushed himself in little by little, going back and forth to help excite her. She found herself gasping at each stroke, her hips beginning to rise up on her own a little.

"Are you okay?" Lyude asked her.

Inei nodded slowly, still too taken aback by the wonderful feelings Lyude was giving her. That's when she realized-the pain that had been keeping her miserable was gone. She could not feel it at that moment. In it's place she was filled with Lyude and his gentle motions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

Startled, Lyude stopped moving. "What's wrong?" He asked sadly.

She shook her head violently. "I love you..." She whispered, burying her face into his shoulder.

He blushed deeply. "I...I love you, too." He said back. realizing his own words. "I love you so much." He pushed himself all the way inside her, making her shudder and sigh.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can hold back much longer." He confessed.

His sweetness brough tears to her eyes. "M-more..." She whispered.

Lyude stared at her. "What?"

"Please...more..." She asked him.

That did it. Lyude plunged in and out of her, and she cried out in surprise. "Lyude!"

He set himself up on his knees, grabbed her hips, and pulled her against him roughly. "Inei...I'm sorry...I can't..." He was panting, his face red.

Inei screamed from delight. "Lyude! Lyude!" She cried. She felt herself peak in pleasure, that strange, spiraling feeling threatening to explode within her. She suddenly heard Lyude groan deeply, giving a few hard long thrusts, and she felt a hot liquid stream inside of her. This set her off, and she felt herself explode the second time. Lyude collapsed next to her, panting from exhaustion. "Did I hurt you?" He urged, quickly looking over her. Her body was flushed from the experience.

Inei opened her eyes to look at him, and she scooted closer to kiss him. "I think I'm a bit better now."

Lyude stared at her, and she smiled, much to his gratitude.


	11. Chapter 10: Blue Devil

_**Just as a small note, I think this is probably one of my favorite chapters.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Blue Devil**

Folon snapped his up his uniform and looked in the mirror. His black and yellow attire made him look almost regal, although he laughed at himself. Things have calmed down considerably since Inei had been found nearly a month ago, the so-called invasion attacked was now almost half a year behind them, and Folon was finally able to return to full-fledged bodyguard duty. His only regret was that Fiza had yet to give into his wily charms, althought their teasing and play had become more and more...intimate. She had started to warm up to his big talk, deflecting it as usual but in a more playful manner. He grinned. It wouldn't be long before she started cracking a smile at him. He turned to leave his room.

The hallway was large and spansive. He turned to the right and walked around for a bit. He eventually ended up outside the door of the Emporer's office. He knocked. "Come in." Said a voice. Folon opened the door. Lyude was sitting at a desk, Inei huddling next to him in a chair of her own. She was finally stable enough to come out into public on her own, but she rarely left Lyude's side. Folon smiled at her. She smiled back. "You called for me, Emporer?"

Lyude looked up at him. "You've been stuck inside too long."

Folon frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Now that you are officially better...go take a vacation. I'm sending Fiza with you."

Folon couldn't believe his ears. "I just got back on duty!"

"Despite being 'off duty' for so long, you've spent more than half your time taking over for me or Inei. Ayme is going as soon as you get back."

"But I-my job-"

"Go take a real break, Folon. Please."

"Why send Fiza with me?" He asked.

"You're just now released from your doctor's care. It would be bad form if I sent you alone."

Folon's anger was bubbling.

"I demand to know whose idea this was!"

"Fiza's." Lyude replied flatly.

Folon snapped. "I'm not going." He said.

"You are, and that's an order." Fiza said. She had appeared at the doorway.

"Oh, damn you all!" Folon shouted. He stormed out of the room. Fiza went after him.

"Think he'll be ok?" Inei asked.

Lyude nodded. "He'll be fine. He just needs to cool down some."

Folon walked through the hallway in long, angry strides. He was so mad he was seeing red. Why? He was sick of feeling like he wasn't doing anything. He was sick of this system of paperwork and diplomacy. They worked day in and day out and nothing ever felt DONE. He stopped, and sighed. He did need a break away from this place.

Folon and Fiza were boarded onto the airship before anyone else. They sat in the private room in silence. Folon drummed his fingers on his armrest.

"Relax." Fiza encouraged him. "This will be good for you."

"I know."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Well, we will be by ourselves. For a whole week. At a luxury suite hotel."

"Your point, sir?"

He grabbed her arm, pulling him over to him and forcing him to sit down on his lap. "My point, dear Fiza, is no one will be able to hear you scream." He whispered seductively in her ear.

She sighed. "Very well Folon. I will make sure out room is soundproof, if that is what you so desire." She gave him a cold glare.

Folon growled lowly. He would melt this ice woman with his flame if it killed him. "You make sure of it." He said in a heated voice, then he stood up, grabbing her wrists and forcing himself upon her. "Because I WILL get a scream out of that sexy throat of yours." He had an evil grin, looking for any inkling of emotion on her face.

"Whatever you say, sir." She replied cooly, attempting to ignore his words.

Folon's temper flared. "You..." He released and turned to pace the floor. "You really do infuriate me."

"Sorry. And here I'm supposed to help you relax." Fiza straightened her clothes, and offered him to sit down next to her.

Obviously annoyed, Folon accepted, and sat down.

Fiza promptly moved to sit on his lap.

Folon was surprised. This was an interesting turn of event. "And what, praytell, do you think YOU'RE doing?" He asked accusingly.

"My job." Fiza replied, and leaned in on his neck to kiss it.

The male was too surprised to move. She suckled his ear and kissed his neck, teasing his chest with her forefinger. "You are very well built." She complimented.

"Well. It comes with the job." Folon said simply. Her hot breath hit his skin, and he shivered from it.

"I thought you were supposed to seduce me?" Fiza asked.

Folon grinned. A cocky, unrestrained grin. "It appears that my plan has worked, and you are falling for me." He grabbed her left knee and swung it over his other leg, making it so that she was straddling him. "So. What now?" He asked as if interrogating her.

Fiza just looked at him for a moment, then began to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa, if you undress me now, it would be hard to get put back together to leave."

"I'll help you then." She retorted.

"Ooh, now we're getting somewhere sweet thing." He smiled.

Fiza finally ripped open his shirt and ran her hands over his sculpted abs and chest. She kissed his flesh, worshipping the bare skin that felt as rock hard as marble. She then wasted no time in moving to his pants, where his hard member was straining to be released. "Anxious, are we."

"I knew you'd be good...but damn." He _felt_ taken care of.

Fiza didn't bother making a response. She undid his pants, releasing his now hard manhood. "Impressive." Was all she said.

This made Folon blush, to his own surprise.

Fiza grasped it, stroking gently.

Folon had grabbed his armrests, and he now clenched his hands around them. He fought back a moan.

"Are you enjoying this?" She asked.

He was enjoying almost too much, in reality. With Fiza following around everywhere, he hadn't been able to just go out to 'take care' of himself hardly at all these past couple of months. He strained his face to keep it looking neutral. "Not much of a man if I didn't." He responded cooly. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his brow, however.

Fiza narrowed her eyes at him. He was fighting not to give in to her playing. "Fine. You want to play hardball, I'll play." She took him into her mouth, one hand remaining on his shaft and the other moving to massage the sack below.

She took him in so suddenly that Folon couldn't help moaning a bit, and the blush on his face deepend. "Ahhh..." He moved his hand to his mouth.

Fiza stopped a minute. "So this is helping."

Folon glared at her. She was winning this round. "I really don't need you to do this."

"I insist." She replied, calm as ever.

"It's unnecessary." He shot back, attempting to push her off of him.

She wouldn't hear of it. She resumed her mouth play on his member, increasing the intensity.

Folon slammed his head back. She was too good. He was going to give in, there was no way to fight it this time. He began to pant.

Fiza went harder and faster, bringing him closer and closer...

Folon growled loudly, standing up and grabbing Fiza's head. He plunged back and forth into her warm mouth, holding her head still. He was concentrating so hard on the friction on his manhood that he didn't realize that Fiza was making faces at this sudden turn of events. All he could think about was how damn good she felt on him...

He panted harder, his thrusts becoming almost violent. Finally he felt himself reach the height of his pleasure, and he released himself inside of Fiza's mouth.

She didn't cough. She swallowed, leaving Folon panting in the chair, wiped. When he found the strength to look up at her, he was surprised. The same cold look. "Didn't know you would do THAT." He said.

"We are still riding in public. Leaving a mess would just be irresponsible." She retorted, assissting with Folon's crumpled clothes and moving to aid him in re-dressing.

The blue, spiky-haired diplomat drummed his fingers against his arm, annoyed. Fiza had rushed in and taken care of the reservations. She was starting to get on his nerves again. They were given a room key and someone offered to help them take up their bags, and they declined. Fiza led them upstairs to the third floor, opening a door just was right at the stairs. "Here." She said, pushing the door open and walking through. Folon followed.

The room was wide, with a small eating area and lounge. There was a bath to the right, as well as a closet next to it.

Folon put the bags away in the closet, then he noticed something odd. "There's only one bed."

"I know." Fiza replied.

Folon spun his head around to look at her. "Whaddya mean 'you know'?"

She stared at him with cold eyes. "I am here to help you relax." A flat response.

This again? Folon felt his hands clench and unclench. He couldn't tell if he wanted to snap her pretty little neck in two or kiss and bite it til she screamed.

"This room is also soundproof, as you suggested. I told them that we would be holding important meetings in here."

She turned her back to put some things away. He inched towards her, reaching out, and grabbing her around the waist.

"Sir, what are you-" She was cut off by a pair of ravishing lips, kissing her deeply. She was relunctant to kiss back, but after a while she did.

Folon smiled, and swifly lifted her off the ground over his shoulder.

"I suggest you put me down." Fiza said harshly.

"And you'll do what? Sabotage my paperwork?" He asked teasingly.

"Don't tempt me."

"It'll be worth what I'm about to do, lady."

Fiza almost flinched at the omnious sounding statement.

Folon plopped her on the bed and stripped himself of his shirts.

Fiza stared at him. She had seen glimpses of his hard chest and abs before, but his broad shoulders and strong arms added to his looks.

"Y-you've been working out."

Folon grinned darkly. "I've been called 'impressive' before." He said, mocking her earlier statement from the flight. She was finally getting flustered.

Fiza just stared on at him though, fighting her feelings.

Folon grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, and she yelped in surprise. He then crawled onto the bed, allowing himself to hand over her. "Let's see who wins this round." He said, grinning. He moved to kiss her, and she decided it would be useles to hesitate. He grabbed her arms, pinning them to the sides, and trailed down her neck.

"Sir..." She said softly.

He looked up at, staring hard. "My name is Folon." He ripped open her shirt, tearing off buttons and stared at the lacy undergarment. "I always knew you were softer on the inside." He teased.

Fiza frowned. She could feel her face growing hot. She attempted to keep her composure regardless.

Folon watched her face flush, and laughed. "You won the last round. I bet you weren't banking on me being so hasty."

He had that part right. She had observed Folon for long enough. He got angry and simmered for a bit before cooling down. Had she simply pushed him too far?

He pushed down her bra and massaged her breast, teasing it.

"Mmmhmm..." Fiza turned a deeper shade of red. He was rough, but in just the right way.

Folon leaned down, kissing her soft flesh and savoring the taste of it. He pushed more clothing out of the way, revealing her soft shoulers and slender arms. "Lovely." He breathed, wanting to see more of her.

She fought the urge to draw her arms up to herself.

He looked down on her, grabbing the hem of her pants and sliding them down.

"Ah..." Fiza reached to pull them back up, but a strong hand stopped her. "Nuh-uh. I told you, I will win this one."

Fiza's eyes widened, and he explored her body with his hands and tongue. She was stunned silent. His attack was aggressive and possessing. She felt like he was branding her with his tongue, his rough hands were marking her with slight bruises. And for however rough he was being, it felt so damn good.

Finally, he touched the area between her thighs, the area that was still protected by a pair of dainty undergarments. "Cuuuute." He laughed.

She didn't think it was very funny.

He rubbed her through the material, feeling her juices soak through. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were excited for this to happen, Fiza."

Fiza glared at him. If he didn't wipe that smug grin off of his face, she would do it for him.

He removed the underwear, making her shudder ever so slightly. He then stood to remove the rest of his own clothing, and returned to the bed, using his knees to spread her legs. "You act cold as ice," he started, positioning himself in front of her, "but you've got some warmth stored up in this body of yours." He teased her womanhood with his finger, making her jump and squirm.

Fiza couldn't hold back anymore. He had won. His touch was more than just possessive and rough, he had been genuinely trying to excite her, to prepare her for what he wanted to do. She looked up at his face with watery eyes, causing him to stop.

"What, you're gonna go soft on me now?" He asked, taken aback and slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I just...can't remember the last anyone treated me so...well."

Well? Folon sat up for a moment, staring at her. Without realizing it, he had teased and played with her far longer than he would anyone else. He stared at her face, which was now more confident than shaky. She glanced up at him.

And she smiled.

He stared. And stared. He felt himself move towards her face, and felt his arms wrap around her small, feminine shoulders. He felt his kisses deepen with every second, and he felt her wetness against is solid manhood. He used his kisses as a distraction and prepared to enter her.

Fiza felt the smooth tip of him slide easily through her entrace. He was still kissing her, and it stifled her shout.

Folon frowned inwardly. He was certain she had experience in these things, but he was having difficulty with this part. He entered her slowly, causing her to moan and thrash against him.

He liked that part.

He was surprised when his head hit a barrier. "Virgin?" He shouted. He stopped, and raised himself above her slightly. She made no move or expression other than heated desire. "What. The. Hell?" He asked.

"I've never gone this far before." She confessed.

He stared at her, feeling completely bamboozled. "And the flight over?"

"Ah, yes. I've been in the Imperial army for some time, but I was not one to follow orders ALL the time. I traded my dignity for safety, offering lesser favors to avoid persecution. It didn't really bother me."  
>Folon was flabbergasted, but not for very long. "If I finish this, it will mark you as mine forever." He said, his devilish grin returning to his face. He pulled his hips back and forth a bit to tease her.<p>

Fiza squirmed at the friction, but she managed to look up at him and nod.

He leaned down, kissing her more and pulling her close to his chest. As soon as she was distracted with more kisses, he pushed himself deep into her.

She clawed at his back, a sharp pain replacing her desire for a moment. He remained still for her, allowing her to adjust to the new feeling.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Fine."

"I'm going to move now."

She grasped his shoulders, exhileration filling her. The slow rhythm of his hips was just right for her, ebbing the pain of her experience away, replacing it with something new. He increased his speed, rubbing her most sensitive places. She felt herself begin to pant.

Folon felt the friction between them increase, the flush on their bodies deepening. Beneath him Fiza had begun to cry out, the pleasure too much for her. He grinned. "Now what...do you think...love?" He asked between pants.

Fiza couldn't think. Her body felt so hot she could've sworn she was on fire in some places. "I...I don't know!"

Folon laughed loudly, rapidly slowing down. "Then let's try this." He swooped his arms under her knees and re-positioned himself. "I can get even deeper this way."

"Wait-!" He ignored her, plunging into her softness with a groan. She felt so good around him. She felt his member twitching inside of her, her insides slick and raw. He went so deep and fast that she could barely move anymore. A strange, tingly warmth seemed to be working it's way through her body, building and building. Unable to understand it fully, Fiza allowed it to take her over, letting a warmth so intense overcome her that she screamed Folon's name over and over.

Folon felt the muscles spasm against him, and he released his seed inside of her with a loud groan. Thoroughly spent, he rolled himself off to the side and laid flat on his back, enjoying the relaxation that now overtook his body. "That...was much better than the flight." He said, poking Fiza's ribs with his finger.

Fiza, dazed, simply glanced over at him. "I think...I need to take a shower."

He gave her a blank stare before laughing, and she smiled at the blue devil.


	12. Chapter 11: Restoration

_**Some people may be wondering why I've never actually mentioned magnus in this fic. Although I love how some stories can incorporate the magnus and be really clever with it, I see them as more of a mass storage device than a 'necessity'. It felt gimmicky in the game and I never really understood how combat would work if they had to constantly keep switching weapons with card essences...so I just chose to leave it out. Maybe in a different fic.**_

**Chapter 11**

**Restoration**

It took another solid six months to find trustworthy replacements and install something of a decent order in the great capital of Alfard. Emporer Lyude had visibly become more friendly with the new second-in-commands, head of military, head of finances, and all the other heavily important people that were hand-picked by a series of document officials. He was now mostly engrossed in conversation with one or more of these people during the daytime, and Inei followed him around silently.

She frowned, staring ahead of herself and Lyude, the man she had grown to care for, spent yet another full day discussing how things are going to be run. She was only half-listening to the conversation, and realized that the new head of military was making some excellent points, and smiled slightly. As happy as she was to be done with the massive amount of paperwork it took to get these people, she also felt herself returning to her shy, secluded self.

People annoyed her.

People that spent time with Lyude annoyed her.

And the fact that she was getting annoyed with people spending time with Lyude annoyed her.

She mulled over her thoughts and emotions silently, pacing herself behind the gorgeous Emporer and his colleague. Lyude made her feel comfortable. That's something nobody had ever been able to do before. She liked Folon and Ayme well enough, but they still frustrated and flustered her mercilessly, which she could tolerate, but didn't really like. Fiza was silent when she was around, and Inei had decided she had liked her more than the mischivious duo of Folon and Ayme. Even their personal relationship would be described as professional sometimes, and Inei liked that. They were friends, but they were the kind of friends that could enjoy just sitting next to each other all day, not saying a word.

Lyude was completely different. He had saved her from death and despair, and he had a touch and voice so gentle that she could only describe it in her head as pure angelic. His meek appearance severely downplayed his determination and courage. Inei found herself doubting her emotions for him several times, namely because of the way their relationship had...advanced. Was it her moment of extreme weakness what made her so attached? If so, why couldn't she rationalize it at all? This extreme emotional attachment she had to him was like a lifeline to her now...almost dependant.

Dependency scared her. The NEED to be with Lyude was bad. The NEED to see him at night both gave her joy and confusion. What was the point in NEEDING a single person that bad? Babies need their mother. Kids need their fathers. But to the independant-minded adults NEED anyone?

She used to not think so. She used to think that it would be so easy living by yourself and away from an actual society. Her parents were shrewd, wrapped up in their high-class military status and enthralled with the meaning of the empire. Those who died were necessary deaths.

It always disgusted Inei. The teachings were questionable, the society was based on a severely torn class system and the people she lived with and around were always too snooty.

She shook her head, bringing herself back to the original train of thought. Does she really need her red-headed emperor all the time? Or is it just a dangerous emotional attachment?

"Inei." The girl looked up, bewildered at the sound of her name. Lyude gave her a concerned look. "Are you all right? You've been awfully silent."

No more silent than usual...she thought. But if he wanted her to speak, she would damn well do it. "Sorry. No, I'm fine. I have just been...thinking."

"Would you like to put any input on Sir Reinis's ideas?"

"Oh, um..." Inei fought herself to not fidget, she twiddled two fingers together in her pocket. "I-I think Sir Reinis had excellent goals and ah...innovative ideas. Surely he is a great asset to the new Empire."

Reinis, a trim man with neat facial hair and a military cap, nodded shortly. "Wise girl, eh?"

"Very." Lyude nodded politely, bowing ever so slightly. "I believe we are done discussing our terms for today?"

"Ah, yes sir. I will handle the troops well, I promise you that."

"I expect nothing but the best from you."

The military man tipped his hat and bowed before turning to leave.

Lyude watched him until he was out of earshot, then spun to Inei. "What's wrong, my dear?" He asked her seriously.

Inei willed herself to look past him, but his deep red eyes were too gorgeous to not look at. "I'm sorry. My communication…I'm still not very good at talking to people, am I?"

Lyude grasped her arm, locking their hands together. "It's more than that, sweeting. Something is on your mind today, and it has you quite distracted."

"I…I'm sorry." Inei felt herself shiver a bit. This prying from Lyude… "I don't know if I want to talk about it."

Lyude gave her a look that made her feel like she had hit a homeless puppy. "I'm a bit confused, Lyude."

"Oh?" He now looked pleasantly surprised. "Come, let's talk in private."

He led her through the palace and into his private quarters, which were quite lavish. She had seen it many times before, but now it suddenly seemed…odd to be here. This only added to her confused feelings. She felt herself being sat down on the plush bed, and Lyude moved to sit next to her.

"Now, what's been troubling you?"

Inei furrowed her brow, trying to think of the right things to say. "Lyude…you've done a lot for me."

"I've tried." He admits.

"I mean an awful lot. And I have no doubt in my mind that there are feelings…very strong feelings…towards you. But…"

Lyude shifted uncomfortably next to her. "Are you questioning our relationship?"

"I think…I don't know how to feel about it. I…what happened between us, I mean. It was an odd situation. I don't think it's called a mistake or anything, but…sometimes I wonder if it were different…if things would be the same as they are now…" She felt her voice trail off as the words became difficult to find. "I'm not a very social person. I don't think I like being this…attached to someone. It's strange, I find myself incredibly frustrated that I can't consider myself on my own. I feel like I'm dependant on you."

Lyude stared at her, unusually silent.

Inei glanced over at him, uneasy. "Please say something." She finally said after a few moments.

Lyude inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly. "Inei…I know our time together has been rather short. But you must believe me when I say that I have grown to love you more dearly that I could have ever imagined. This emotional attachment that you are feeling is normal. The dependency…the want to be together...it's proof of your feelings for me. Can you not follow your emotions so easily?"

Inei frowned, considering his words carefully. "Why do you care for me so much?" She wondered to him.

Lyude leaned in on her, and smiled softly. "You were always important to me. It didn't take much for me to fall in love with what was perfect."

Inei flushed deeply, and Lyude let out a small laugh at the cute face, and lightly kissed her cheek.


	13. Chapter 12: Lyude's Feelings

_**My recap chapter. :3 With a few other-side emotional explanations.**_

**Chapter 12**

**Lyude's Feelings**

_He waited patiently for the private cabin door to open. When he finally heard footsteps, his associate turned his head to see what it was._

"_Who is it, Folon?"_

_A young female rounded the corner. Lyude felt his heart beat against his chest. Dark, dark hair streaked with red…and gorgeous, inquisitive blue eyes, full of confusion and a hint of fear. She was beautiful. He fought his feelings and remained as professional as possible. As he expected, she was as awkward as she was gorgeous. She didn't seem to notice his staring at her, but he was certain Folon would get a few cracks in later that day…_

_Lyude stared out the carriage as he couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, stumbling around in the dark with an overstuffed sack of…something. He ordered the carriage to a halt, and ran out to her aid._

_Oops. Didn't mean to frighten the poor girl. Again, her deep, inquisitive eyes made him hold his breath. After a quick glance-over, he took careful note of her outfitting and quickly realized she must have brought insufficient funds to stay in Anuenue. He smiled. Or course Corellia would let her stay at the palace. Even if it did mean he would get teased about it._

_Lyude sighed and headed back to the private dining hall. He silently slipped in, and his breath caught in his throat. She was dressed in an simple yet lavish gown, her hair was adorned with real flowers and the aroma they let out enhanced her natural feminine scents, and he felt exhileration at the sight of her. When he finally decided to speak, they all turned to look at him, and he could only smile. She had no idea how lovely she really was. And he realized that the awkward, lonely girl was someone that he may fall very hard for very fast. He spent a year simply observing her, like a crush in school. But now that he could talk to her, hold her hand…he felt his crush turn into an overwhelming smitten feeling._

_Lyude held his tongue as the rode to the museum in the quiet evening air. It took everything he had to not tell her how long he had adored her from afar, of what little time he had free that he wanted to spend personal time with her and get to know her…but his duties as an Emperor came first, and his personal life second. But now that she was able to be here…next to him. He debated telling her about his fascination from the start, about how a report came in about an unregistered citizen, about his concern at first of spies and other things, and how he had to find out almost for himself about her unique decisions in life. He debated telling her all of these things…but found that all he could do was stare at her loveliness._

_This hurt._

_It hurt quite a bit._

_She had jumped through a fire to save him. A FIRE! Not everyone would do that. Not everyone could ever stand to do that. Burn injuries were serious, and extremely painful. He felt an overwhelming guilt as he stared at her, lying unconcious in a white room at the medical ward. "I'm…sorry." He tried to say, sorry that he had faintedoin the job, leaving her to clean up a mess that was no one's fault. When he had come to just a few hours before and told that Lady Inei had been injured…he realized that his feelings had grew so in these few short weeks that he really, truly cared for her on some level. She was fascinating. Her awkwardness was downright adorable, and he couldn't help but feel a little pity for her lack of social understanding. She seemed to have such a strong personality, living on her own for quite a long time, fending for herself and taking care of everything for herself, yet she was easily lost in the large city, or even a single building. Though granted, the palace buildings were rather large. She talked as if people annoyed her all the time, but yet, when they talked together, she simply seems confused, unsure of what to say. He watched her turn completely silent in front of other people, and yet she always seems anxious to speak to him._

_He paused. Did she have feelings for him as well? He thought deeply. Has he been over-indulging himself with her company? It was entirely possible…he sighed, unsure of what to think. Does he pursue her? Or wait for her to come to her own conclusions? Right now, however, he just wanted to be reassured that she would wake up._

_Oh no, I kissed her! Why did I do that? He leaned back apologetically. Oh no. Did I mess this up? What do I say? Lyude stared at the confused and startled face of the girl he liked, the girl that risked her life to save his. He expected her to hit him, or something, or anything! His mind screamed for her to do something…she shook her head violently. What did that mean? Finally, she spoke. He tried to calm the beating of his heart…_

_She said she liked him. She said that she LIKED him. Lyude felt like he was floating. His entire being was so elated to hear those words…he had begun to wonder if she felt anything towards him. Now, he could start a real relationship with her. Something they could both build and enjoy. He liked the idea of that. A nice, slow relationship together, learning each other and talking._

_Lyude missed his Inei, he missed her dearly. And upon his return, instead of her warm embrace to welcome him back was the cold emptiness when they told him what had happened. She had disappeared, kidnapped. Most likely dead. He felt the color drain from his face. He felt his breath shorten. He felt a bubbling anger rise within him, one that screamed of a stolen happiness and future. He forced himself to remain calm, something that came with years of practice. His anger would quiet itself, and he could organize a rescue party. There was still some slim hope, there always was._

_He mercilessly tore through the meager hideout, having an increasingly difficult time keeping his anger in check. The pathetic man who was now leading him towards Inei's supposed holding cell was as cowardly as they come. How in the blazes did these people think they could take over Alfard? The unlocked room frightened him. The state of the room terrified him. The screams he heard brought a relief he never thought he would feel. He rushed to her, grateful emotions overwhelmed him as he was able to hold her, to smell her hair, and to kiss her forehead. He wanted to cry out his feelings and scream his undying gratitude to whatever fate allowed her to live. Her horrific screams knocked him out of his own whirlwind emotions as he felt an entirely new one rise up within him. Her state was disgusting. She had been beyond defiled and less than cared for. Pure rage threatened to overtake him this time, it held such a great presence in his being that he saw nothing but red. A raw pain raked his chest, how could anything, or anyone, hurt such innocence? Overwhelming guilt broke through the blind anger as he focused on petting her head and quieting her shivering body._

_Someone would pay. Very dearly._


	14. Chapter 13: Inei's Resolve

**Chapter 13**

**Inei's Resolve**

Inei smiled with her own daydream. Yes, being dependant was not something she really wanted. This emotional attachment to a person was awkward for her. However, for all the discomfort it gave her, she had come to realize that she can be happy with Lyude.

He made her comfortable. He loved her more dearly than anything, and as the days passed, she grew to love him more dearly back. He was overly nice, which was odd. She still didn't understand it, but that was simply the way he was. She turned to face the red-headed Emperor, who was looking over a large pile of papers and discussing some financial business with his new officials. Her job was to sit there and organize what was handed to her. This did not stop her from stealing lovesick glances from her handsome lover.

An official sitting just a couple of feet away from her began staring at her. He had intense, dark eyes, and pitch-black hair that was neatly cropped. He gave her a cocky grin. She just frowned at him, unsure of how to respond to that.

After a minute or two, he scooted closer to her. Inei glanced at him, the filed a few papers that were handed to her.

He scooted closer, and leaned over. "So, you got a boyfriend?" He asked.

Inei gave him a quizzical stare. "Um…yes?"

He scowled under his breath, trying to keep the conversation quiet. "That sounded like a confused answer." He replied. He seemed to be a little annoyed. "Look, it's a simply question. Do you have a boyfriend or not?"

Inei put her pencil to her lips, as to ponder the question. Lyude felt more permanent that a boyfriend to her, as odd as that sounded even in her own head. Finally, she answered in a whispered voice, "Yes."

"Oh. Well is it serious?" He pressed.

"I…guess? I'm sorry, you're making me rather uncomfortable. Could you go back over there please?"

"I'm just trying to make a decent conversation! You're the one talking in confused questions and answers."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to be confusing. Should I be more straightforward?"

The man seemed to give a small smile. "Yeah! It's always better to be straightforward with conversations like this."

"Oh uh…I see…you're kind of annoying me. Could you return to your place, p-please?"

The man's face faltered. Inei heard him mutter something of being weird, but he stopped bugging her. Somehow, she felt like she didn't say the right thing, though.

"You told him he was annoying?" Lyude exclaimed later as they walked down the hallway.

"I asked him if it was all right to be straightforward…" She defended.

Lyude almost laughed, but couldn't bring himself to. "Inei…maybe we should work on some social skills for you."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "I mean I did ask first…it wasn't the most polite thing to say, but…it was true."

Lyude cringed slightly, shaking his head. This was the kind of thing that fascinated him. He looked up at her, and smiled. "No, no. It's honestly fine…although, I wouldn't expect to be very well-liked with that kind of talking…but you are not here to make many friends, are you?"

"If they can put up with me, I'm sure they will be a good friend." Inei replied simply.

Lyude did laugh lightly at this. "I'm sure they will, sweeting."

Inei blushed at the pet name. "Thanks…" She muttered, and scooted closer to him, nudging the back of his hand with hers.

He glanced at her, smiled, then entwined his fingers with hers. "So. Do I still get on your nerves?" He asked.

"You're still too nice. There are people who don't deserve to be polite to, you know."

"Yet I am the Emperor. I think everyone should be given a fair chance until proven otherwise."

"And then you're just merciless…you're still a bit of a mystery to me, Lyude."

"Do you like that?"

"I guess." She smiled. "Even though you intrigue me…I can say that I am happy with the way you are. "You make me happy. Genuinely."

"I'm glad to hear that, because you make me happy too. My very blunt Inei." He stopped to kiss her for a moment.

Inei blushed but reached up to accept the light brush on the lips. She smiled, and took another step forward.

Quite suddenly the doors to their left burst open, and a rather shirtless Folon was pushing a half-naked Fiza to the other side of the hallway. They were making out heavily, and completely oblivious to their surroundings. Inei turned away, her face beet-red. Lyude's jaw dropped in shock, and he cleared his through loudly as a blush graced his face.

"Excuse me…" He cried loudly, and a surprised Folon raised his head to peer over his shoulder, spotting the other couple standing in the middle of the hallway.

Folon gave them a devilish grin. "Sorry. Got a little carried away." He swiftly swung a rather heated and dazed Fiza into his arms, marching back through the doors he burst through and closing them with a loud slam. Lyude and Inei stared on as they heard a loud lock from behind the door.

"Well. That was-"

"I didn't see anything. Though, it certainly explains quite a bit." Inei interrupted Lyude, and simply continued walking.

"Uhm. Certainly…" He followed her, unsure of what to make of what he just saw.

"Lyude."

"Yes?"

"I've…spent a lot of time thinking about our last conversation."

"You have?" Lyude frowned. Inei sometimes thought a little too much about things.

"I've decided…that even if it's not completely in my normal comfort zone…that I really like being connected to you like this. Even if it means I'm no longer as independent as I want to be…I-what I'm trying to say is-I want you to take care of me."

Lyude frowned for a moment, taking in the words carefully. "I think what you mean is, that you are trusting me with yourself?"

Inei blinked. "Um. Yes, that's…what I said, isn't it?"

Lyude laughed. "Yes, it's what you said. Your trust and love is not misplaced, sweeting. I promise." He gently caressed her hand, kissing the back of it gingerly.

"Oh, Lyude…" She breathed. "I love you."

"And I, you."


	15. Chapter 14: Death Trap

_**Doing a bit of artwork, specifically, scenes from this story later. If interested you can find me on DeviantArt, RedAlaina.**_

_**Edit: For some reason 'spacers' where the scene changes aren't showing up. I'll try my best to fix these. Dx**_

**Chapter 14**

**Death Trap**

Inei stretched out luxuriously, yawning and rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. The sun streamed through her window, warming her face. She sat up, brushing the messy hair from her face. A couple more weeks and she was going to get her big break...an extended vacation with the Emperor. She was really looking forward to it, and was growing a little more excited each day.

Smiling a bit at herself, Inei slinked out of bed and began to dress for the day. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She paused a moment as she looked in the mirror, realizing that she had let it grow unusually long for herself in the past couple of years. She checked her closet for neatly pressed white dress shirts and pulled one off of its hangar. She pulled up her red and black didered pants and looped her black belt through them, snapping the shiny gold buckle at her waist. She then pulled over her black and gold-trimmed jacket and snapped her isignia's on the jacket, one that marked her as an ambassador, another that said she was a personal bodyguard of the emperor, and two more that ranked her heroics and office work at the palace. After she snapped everything in to place, she double checked her looks in a mirror one more time before leaving the house, locking the door behind her and pocketing her keys.

Today would prove to be a rather slow one. There wasn't much left to do now that an order had been established. Lyude was no longer the one solely in charge of everything, even though any changes his higher-ups wanted to make did need to go through him first. But the military now had their own military leader. The financial budgeting of the country was now taken care of by a secretary and a series of assisstants. They had established a public service office in the capital and even an entirely separate leader to regulate medical-related issues in the government and the people.

Inei strolled through the hallways of the palace, making sure to constantly appear approachable. She was still an aid, and considered to be open to help anyone that needed it. The military leaders were especially unorganized, and asked for her assistance the most often to sort out some of the paperwork that can get generally misplaced or redo a form that had been done incorrectly. Inei took this as a good sign, however, since military leaders should be focused on just that-military work. It was their job to train soldiers, make sure the armies were properly armed and well cared for, and work out battle codes and plans in case of emergencies. So far, they had been focusing on anti-spy infiltration. Emperor Lyude and his new government were now quite widely accepted and appreciated by the majority populace. A complaint or two was always going to happen, no matter what. But at least order had been restored, and not just hastily or shakily. True trust was being built in Alfard with each passing day, and it was much needed with the expanding borders and changing weather.

_**xxx**_

Lyude walked quickly down the hallway, Folon next to him and a military guard in front of him. The long hallways took forever to traverse, but the massive amount of rooms and space was needed. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he simply followed the guard in front of him, not really paying full attention to what was ahead of that or his surroundings. He was rather surprised to look up and see Inei just a couple feet in front him. "Inei, come." He ordered.

Inei heard the seriousness in his voice and turned at once to walk by his side, giving Folon a quick wave and smile before turning to give the Emperor her full attention. Folon simply smirked back.

"What is it, sir?" Inei asked, catching herself from calling him his full name in public.

"We're on our way to the scientists' laboratories. They've been studying the surrounding terrain for quite some time, and we may have a couple of arising issues."

"Oh?" Inei frowned. The way he said it didn't seem like it was anything to worry about...but at the same time it didn't sound very good.

The guard led them to a lower-level passageway that opened up into a complex of experiment rooms. Men in white labcoats scuttled about or leaned over workstations. One of them, wearing a pair of thick glasses, looked up and smiled. "Emperor, sir!"

The rest of the men turned and quickly stood, all giving a deep bow. Lyude simply scanned the room and nodded, signaling them to return to their work.

The man with the thick glasses approached them quickly, bowing deeply. "So sorry to call you all the down here, sir, but I believe this information required your immediate attention."

"If we could get to the point?" Lyude half-asked, half-commanded.

The scientist nodded. "This way, please." He led them to a huge, circular workbench in the middle of the room, all kinds of test tubes and lab equipment strewn about over papers and charts. "I have been studying the atmosphere around us rather intently the past several months. You see, for the longest time Alfard has maintained a desert-like atmosphere all on its own, keeping it dry and hot most of the time. We have had very little ground to expand on, or grown our own crops on. But I believe that our rather recent decent back into the earth has caused a bit of an atmospheric change that has started on the borders of our nation."

"Is this cause for alarm?" Lyude quickly asked.

"No no!" The scientists hands flew up. "It's actually quite a good thing. Our atmosphere has been able to remain intact through our descent, and I doubt it will ever truly change. The edge of the desert, however, has begun to change some...the land is growing fertile and the melding of the earth has ingrained healthy ground. I estimate the dessert will shrink only 20% of its original size in the next few decades...but our atmosphere is stable enough that unless some cataclysmal event happens, we will remain stable. What I was going to suggest was to settle the outer rims of the desert, to help speed the process of cultivation. I know small settlements have begun outside the far borders of Alfard, but it takes far too long for adequate supplies to reach them from the capital as they are. But with proper military protection and moved, a strong settlement or two..."

Lyude raised his hand, and the scientist quieted. The red head scanned the untidy but well-worked surroundings with scrutiny. "You are sure the atmosphere holds stable?"

"Positively. We will always live next to the great desert. Ah, and the general wanted to bring something else to your attention as well, when you see him next."

The Emperor seemed annoyed at last sentence, but he nodded. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. A growth in fertile land closer to the capital should certainly aid in our self-production."

"Yes, of course sir." The excitable scientist was giving him a beaming smile. "I knew you'd want this information for yourself, didn't want anyone to misinform you about the weather conditions either..."

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Ah, no sir. Nothing else major enough has arisen yet, but I'll be sure to let you know if I spot something!" He gave a deep nod and bowed, stepping backwards from Lyude before turning and leaving.

Inei watched, interested, as Lyude's eyes narrowed at the scientist before he turned on his heel to leave. She had to jog a bit to keep up with him and Folon. After they left the lab complex, Inei scooted closer to him. "Is something wrong?"

Lyude's head spun, giving her a sharp look.

Inei was so stunned she almost stopped walking. She quietly walked next to him, feeling a little hurt. Maybe she was being too casual? They still had to watch themselves in public rather carefully.

After they went just a little ways down the hallway Lyude dismissed herself and Folon. The two gave a respectful bow before turning away and leaving in the opposite direction.

Folon grasped Inei's shoulder. "You all right?"

Inei gave him a surprised look, but frowned thoughtfully, carefully thinking over her immediate emotions. "I'm...fine. Just a little surprised. He's never been so curt with me."

"He's been stretched pretty thin. These people may have taken over direct command of alot of different parts of the government, but they're still clumsy, unsure of their positions some of them. They aren't used to making the big decisions by themselves, and feel that unless they have the Emperors approval they can't do anything."

"I understand." Inei said in agreement.

"He's just been annoyed lately. He probably doesn't really want to talk to you much unless you're alone with him."

"Really?" Inei asked quizically. "Why?"

Folon shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But Fiza's the same damn way. She barely speaks in public unless it's some damn snide remark or comeback. All serious and no fun. But when we're alone, I get to talk to a completely different person."

"Are you sure she's ok with you discussing this?" Inei asked apprehensively.

"Eh, I'm sure she doesn't care. After all, we did tumble in front of you the other day. Haha."

Inei rolled her eyes at him, but smiled a little. "Well...thanks. Really."

"Don't worry about it. We're kinda similar, you know."

"How do you figure?"

"You're anti-social as hell. People annoy the crap out of you that you either want to ignore them completely or beat them to a bloody pulp. Honestly, that's how I prefer it, but...eh, that's what you get for stopping the end of the freaking world." He grinned, cocky, as always.

Inei giggled. "You're an interesting one, Folon. You and Ayme both. I like you two, I feel like I can really trust you."

"Can't have one without the other..." He said, almost sadly.

"Ayme really cares for you. You're like a brother to her." Inei looked at Folon intently. He almost seemed...wistful.

"Just the three of us..." He muttered, almost so quiet Inei nearly missed it.

"Three?" She wondered aloud, snapping Folon out of his daze. He grimaced. "Oh, forget it. It's not like Ayme and I get to spend a whole lot of time with each other anymore anyway. She found herself a boyfriend, y'know. He began to walk away.

"Wait, really? When?"

"A couple months ago." He talked louder as he walked farther away. "You can ask her about it. He seems nice enough to me."

Inei stared at the space ahead of her, curious at who this boyfriend could be. She puzzled over her conversation with Folon, wondering what to make of his odd behavior.

_**xxx**_

Silent, stalking, and deadly. The lone man slipped silently through the palace hallways, dodging guards and avoiding them at every turn. Some he had to kill. He did so very silently. Sticking to the shadows, he made his way through the complex building of the Emperor's palace, finding his target room. It was locked of course, and the guards on patrol had just left the area.

He had 1 minute and 23 seconds.

His fingers worked nimbly around the lock, focusing the thin wire to manipulate the complex gears and mechanisms inside the elaborate door.

45 seconds.

He was close to unlocking it. Just one more turn...

CLICK.

The door silently slid open, and he closed it again just as the guards were rounding the corner.

He was in a lavishly decorated bedroom. In a king-sized bed that was decorated in rich reds trimmed with gold was his sleeping target. He felt himself smirk behind his dark mask. The red-headed Emperor was sleeping soundly, defenseless and unaware. All he had to was take his knife and slit his throat...

There was a sudden, faster than the blink of an eye movement, and in a flash of cold steel Emperor Lyude sat up from his bed, his pajamas hanging loosely from his body and a deadly blade in his hand. The chill of the blade against the assassins throat made the intruder shudder.

"I grow weary of these attempts on my life." Lyude said coldly, his eyes dark from lack of sleep.

The assassin took a step back in shock. Had the others really made it this far? Only to be cut down by the target himself?

"I also grow weary of cleaning my blade of a cowards blood. I am already sure of who sent you. In exchange for your life, I want you to send him a message in return-I have not forgiven him of his sins. If he continues to pursue my country, I will cut him down myself. He can come and face me or I will track him down and kill him myself."

The assassin simply stared at the frightening man before him, seething in anger.

"I will never forgive him." He repeated, anger edging on his every word. "Go. Give him my message."

The point of the blade had begun to dig at his neck, and the assassin tried to back away enough to give a frightful nod. Lyude watched him carefully as he disappeared back into the darkness of the night. After a satisfying amount of time had passed, Lyude relaxed, sheathing his sword and putting it under his pillow, laying down for a rare solid night's sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Birds of a Feather

**Chapter 15**

**Birds of a Feather...**

Ayme drummed her fingers against the desk, a little more than bored. Folon had dragged her to the private meeting room for something he considered important. She stared blankly at the wall as he had run off to get something. She sighed, pondering her situation. Finally, the blue-skinned Imperial strolled back through the doors, carrying what looked like a worn book.

"All right, blue boy. What's going on?"

Folon gave her a broad grin. "What, I can't just want to talk to you for a bit?"

"I thought talk was cheap." She retorted.

"Aw, don't be like this, Ayme." Folon sighed heavily, collapsing himself in the chair across from her. For a few minutes, he just looked at her, almost solemnly.

Ayme sat straight up. "You look like you're deep in thought. I think this whole government official role is finally getting to you. You're snapping."

"I am not!" Folon replied, almost angrily. "I've just...had alot on my mind recently."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Folon didn't reply immediately. His face was set as stone, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I feel like...I'm changing."

Ayme frowned, unmoving. Folon? Self-refecting? Unheard of. "All right NOW you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Well...you know Fiza and I have been together for awhile."

"Yeah, so? Wait...if this is about your sex life, I'm already way too informed."

"Ayme I'm being serious."

She would have laughed if his face wasn't so serious. He almost looked...hurt. "Sorry, Folon. It's just hard to believe that you're finally maturing."

He gaver her a hard stare. "Listen...I think I'm really in love with this girl."

Ayme paused. "You're sure?"

Folon felt a rare blush creep up on his cheeks. He fought to keep a straight face.

"Holy shit you really are in love."

"Dammit, you make it sound like that's bad!" Folon yelled, frustrated. He played with the odd locks of his hair. "Yes, I've really fallen for this girl. I think she's someone I'd like to be around forever."

Ayme grinned at him. "So. Are you all right with that idea?"

"I...guess so. I mean it's not like I ever imagined myself in this kind of position. It's awkward, really. But Fiza makes me happy, and I think that's what's important for me. Well...for us. Maybe."

"She feels the same about you?"

"Uhm. Yeah." His blush returned. "We've talked."

"Color me impressed Folon. You've actually found what some people search their whole lives for."

"I wanted to ask you...how you felt about this."

Ayme raised an eybrow. "You're considering my feelings in all of this? Folon, you will always be my best friend. But things change. I always knew you would get on with some sort of life...eventually. Granted, it's happening sooner than I expected. But I'm happy for you. Really."

"You're ok with things changing?" He asked, thoroughly surprised.

"You're not?"

Folon paused, cocking his head to the side. "I...well, it's just odd. I mean, I can handle it, don't doubt that! I just didn't expect that I'd have to mellow out so much..."

"Mellow out?" Ayme laughed aloud. "Folon, you've played the 'polite bodyguard' more than once. That doesn't mean the real you has to change much. Sure, there isn't as much...eh, blood in our lives as there used to be. But there isn't a need for that. You're still going to be the wild a crazy guy that probably gets into fistfights...it's just not always gonna be me to stop you anymore."

"We...were raised to be killers." Folon reminded her. "How do you-"

Ayme stopped him, holding her hand up and giving him a stern look. "That may be true. But who are YOU?"

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but closed it again. He smirked, devilish and cocky. "I know we haven't spent as much time together lately as we usually do. And I do feel bad about that."

She smirked back. "Don't worry about it. We're leading separating lives now. Doesn't mean we will ever stop being siblings."

"Thanks. I feel the same way."

Ayme flipped her hair out of her face. "Good. Now is there any more mushy stuff we have to talk about, or can I leave?"

Folon laughed, a low rumble in his throat. He smirked up at her. "Yeah, well, there was one more thing I would like to talk to you about." He slid onto the desk they were sitting by, hunkering his face into his shoulders. "I wanna know how your little boy toy is doing."

She sighed, letting her chin rest in the palm of her hand. "Oh. It didn't work out."

He looked up, almost dissapointed. "Oh. I'm sorry." He sounded sincere, but he was no longer serious.

"Nah, it's all right. I've kinda been dating around a bit anyway. I'll find someone I like eventualy anyway."

"You have been?" He cocked his head, confused. "You mean like...you've wanted a serious relationship for awhile?"

"I'm still female, you know. I've always kinda wanted to be with someone."

"Oh!" He lit up, thrusting the book he had been holding this whole time. "That's why I wanted to give you this! I don't really need it anymore."

Frowning, the pink-haired female skeptically took the book. The cover was bare, no title. The author was even anonymous. The first page simply said, 'A Lovers Guide.' She turned the page, and was shocked to see rather visual bodily diagrams with notes scrawled all over. She slammed the book shut, her face a deep red. "What the hell, Folon?"

"What, don't you need it? I mean, it's not like anybody..." He paused, thoughtful. He wondered how he should put his words. "I mean...you've never 'been' with a guy, right? I didn't want to upset you or anything, I just thought it would help when the time comes up."

Ayme was a little bewildered. He thought about it that much? Then again...it wasn't _too_ surprising...he was a guy after all. And it wasn't like he knew everything. There had been a time or two...but nothing she considered lasting. She paused. When did she start seeing herself and Folon as actual boy and girl, and not just siblings? After a minute, that was easier to figure out than she thought. When her head had cooled from battles and bloodlust. When she wasn't under constant orders of Geldoblame. When she was allowed to have a life. A real one. She sighed, grasping the book gently. "I'll take it...but just how long have you been using it anyway?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Long enough that I haven't used it in awhile. Well, until recently that is, but that was just a refresher."

Ayme shuddered. Boys were weird. She always knew he sometimes was out until late in the night, even serving in the Imperial army. But she smirked at him, and waved the book in his face. "Well, thanks for worrying about me I guess. But we're both big kids now. Got our own issued guns and everything."

Folon snickered. "You're a riot, y'know?"

She grabbed him around the neck with her arm and dug her knuckles into his skull. "And I'm older!" She released him, watching him rub the sore spot of his head and muss his hair up even further. If that was even possible. "Yeah yeah, I'll remember it... hey, tell me when you find a guy you really like. Oh wait, on second thought, tell me when you find a total ass! I'll have a good excuse for beating someone to a bloody pulp."

"Don't I get that pleasure?" She replied smugly. She cracked her fingers by pulling them apart, a bad habit she recently developed to keep her hands busy. "I've got a date to get ready for. I'll see you later, Folon."

"Already?"

"I told you I've been dating around."

He stared at her funny.

"DATING around, not SLEEPING around." She said sternly, and rolled her eyes to walk off.

Folon stretched his arms over his head, smiling smugly. "Whatever you say. Siblings...hahaha!"

_**xxx**_

"Assassins?" Folon shouted, shocked.

Lyude gave him a stern look. He looked worn and exhausted. "I've been keeping it under wraps. Very tight."

"So...who all knows?" The blue-skinned man pressed.

"The captain of my guard and now you."

"You haven't told Inei?"

"And make her worry? I couldn't. Besides...I know who it is. I've asked him to face me personally."

Folon was taken aback. Lyude seemed downright dangerous. He was tired and he seemed constantly on edge. But he was also staring into space with a glare that would've frozen a hellfire.

"I...guess. So what, you want me to back you up?"

"Yes. If you would."

"Sure. Whatever you need." Folon couldn't believe Lyude was being so reckless. He should have at least posted extra guards, or moved to more secretive location...or anything!

"I'll meet you in my private chambers tonight, after dark." He said.

Folon hold to fight to hold back his snickers, but his screwed up face gave him away.

"Is something...funny?" Lyude asked sharply, glowering at him.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just...I just had this conversation with Ayme...and the way you said that..." He began to laugh out loud. He couldn't help it.

Lyude had to think about it a minute, but then he realized what he had said, and blushed, forcing back a fit of the giggles himself. "S-sorry. I didn't mean...nevermind. I can count on you then?"

Folon was near tears with laughter. "Yeah, yeah. I gotcha. Sorry for the outburst." He brushed himself off.

"It's...fine." The red-head replied awkwardly. "Actually, I've probably been a little...uptight lately. But at least someone can laugh."

"You know, you might want to talk to Inei, at least. She's kinda worried about you already."

"She is?"

"What, you think she's stupid after all this time? She's picked up on your stress quite well, and I'm sure she's beating herself up about maybe it's something SHE did."

Lyude frowned. "Why on earth would she think that?"

"That glare you gave her the other day wasn't exactly friendly."

"I-" Lyude stopped, then slapped his hand to his face. "Oh, no..." Guilt ran through him. "I don't want to worry her further."

"Just go and apologize. Be non-specific if you don't want her to know."

Lyude twiddled his thumbs. "All right then." He stood up to leave. "I'll see you tonight."

"Good luck."

_**xxx**_

Inei sorted the files and put them in their proper place. These letters were to be given to the ambassadors, those ones had to go to the military and the mess of scientific reports had to be filed by date and experimental group...

She sighed, exasperated. Why couldn't she hold a simple bodyguard position like Folon? Or escort. Being an escort would be nice. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in."

"Hey." Ayme greeted.

"Hi." She replied listlessly.

"You all right?" Usually Inei was a bit...peppier. To her, at least.

"Oh, yeah. Just tired of paperwork."

"It comes with working at a palace. That part will probably never die."

"I know."

"So why so bummed?" 

Inei paused, frowning inwardly. Finally, she turned her chair and faced Ayme directly, crashing her head and arms down on the desk, curling herself up. "I think Lyude is hiding something from me."

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

"He's been acting weird...and he's really tired. Unusually so. I don't know...it's just so unlike him to be so...snippy. I don't like it. He has NEVER acted like this, and he has less work now than he did three months ago...though, he hasn't taken a break in a long time like he usually does either...oh, I'm so confused."

"Aw, cheer up." Ayme patted her back. "He probably just really needs a break. I mean, before it really was like it was just the four of us and the few people. But now he has a lot more people manage and talk to before things get really settled. I bet you're just looking too deep into it. Besides, I thought you just got your feelings about him all sorted out?"

"I know...and I feel bad for saying this, but what if I'm wrong?"

"Doubts already? Well...I guess that's not so unusual. But listen, believe me when I tell you that there is no other person more loyal than Lyude. He would never betray anyone."

Inei looked up at her friend. She could've said something-something that she would have immediately regretted. Normally, she wouldn't have cared to say such thoughtless things. But saying it would hurt him. And that thought...Inei felt an odd emotion in her, and she wiped away the tear or two it produced.

"Inei?"

"I'm fine." She said. "I'll trust him. But I do wish he would return to normal."

"He will. Don't you worry about that."

_**xxx**_

Lyude bolted down the palace hallway. It was practically empty, thank heaven. He nearly tripped twice, but he finally stopped in front of Inei's office. It was times like these he regretted giving her the office on the opposite side of the palace that he usually stayed, but it was the one she was most familiar with and liked. He knocked.

"Come in." Her muffled voice said.

Lyude opened the door, and he smiled as he walked in.

Inei jumped a little in her seat, startled. "Oh...hi!" She said. She saw that he was smiling and she immediately smiled back. It was good to see him like that again. He seemed out of breath. He ran all the way here?

"I hope I'm not interupting anything?"

"No, you're fine!" She scooted her chair back, and stood up, running towards him.

"What-?" He questioned at first, then was a little stunned as he watched her throw her arms around him, squeezing tightly. As she settled into the hug, Lyude gently patted her head. "I'm so sorry to have made you worry about me."

Inei looked up at him, her normal nervous stare cracked a small smile. "You were stressed. It's ok." She felt instantly relieved of her worries. Doubt plauged her when he was away, but one smile and she was putty in his arms. She began to wonder if being this dependent on someone also acted as a stress reliever. Her nerves always calmed when he was around.

He hugged her back, kissing her forehead gingerly. "I love you dearly. Please know that."

He squeezed her harder. "Lyude...it's fine. I'm fine. I mean...I'm glad you came to me. Relieved, honestly. Maybe you shouldn't push yourself so hard?"

"Ah. Maybe, sweeting. I'll try to take better care of myself from now on." He smiled at her, and leaned in for a kiss.

Inei was happy to oblige, relishing the contact of their lips. A thought crossed her mind as she kissed back. "Erm...Lyude." She pulled away a tiny bit.

"Yes?" He tried to deepen their kiss, but she pushed him back a little.

"We haven't had a night...just to ourselves, I mean...in awhile." She blushed as she spoke. "So...I was thinking."

"Sh, sweeting." He cooed, craning to brush her exposed neck. This deepend the blush on her face. "Our relationship has amazingly only caused mere whispers from the few people that live within these walls. And it is thanks to our very careful meetings. Soon, darling. Soon."

"Oh. It's fine...I am getting worn out already from today's work anyway." She lied, though she was sure disspointment was clear on her face. She wanted to help Lyude relax, and in a way only she could do. It seemed fair, with all the hard work he was doing day in and day out. Maybe she had to take things into her own hands.


	17. Chapter 16: Damsels in Distress

**Chapter 16**

**Damsels in Distress **

Folon quietly slipped into Lyude's private quarters, making sure that no one saw him on his way there. He had done infiltration missions quite a bit in the earlier years of his life...but those evil days were long gone. Inside, he was to wait for the Emperor and sit with him until well into the night, to see if his attacker would take him up on his threat. He relaxed in a comfy armchair, deciding to nap while he waited. Heaven knows he won't be getting much sleep later.

Lyude bated his guards a good-night, and ducked into his quarters. He found Folon fast asleep in a chair, and nodded. Good, he would need to be wide awake later. He walked over to his dressers and shelves, finding what he needed. A small bottle of capsules, he popped the cap open and swallowed two of the small white capsules with the glass of water he had brought with him. Instantly he felt more awake and alert. His body still felt weary and tired, but at least he wouldn't be able to fall asleep easily.

He looked around his room. His golden Imperial weapon was hung on the wall, and his sword was at his bedside. He had taken to carrying a sword with him at all times, since it was much less clumsy than the rifle-like weapon from his military days. But he still treasured and favored the large weapon over the thin blades.

He glanced out of his window. It was getting dark. "Hey." He trodded over and nudged the sleeping Folon. "It's time to wake up."

Sleeping in a chair is difficult, as your body is forced into unnatural sleeping positions. Folon had his head back, mouth open and was snoring slightly. "Hm...?" He yawned lazily and widely, stretching his arms and legs. "I'm s'posed to be asleep..." He murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"No, you're supposed to be awake. With me."

Folon's head snapped up at. "Oh, sire. Sorry."

"Here." Lyude handed him the glass of water and one of the little white capsules from his drawers. "Take this."

The other man groped blindly for whatever was handed to him and he accepted the items without even looking. A moment later he looked up, wide awake and alert. "What the-?"

"I need you alert for me."

"Dusties? You've been taking dusties? These things will run you thinner than-"

Lyude stopped him. "They will no longer be used as soon as this is done. You act as if they have harmful side effects."

"Burning the little excess energy your body has to stay awake is VERY bad in the long run. And you don't even know if he's gonna show up tonight! I don't get it. Why aren't you asking for any help on this?" He stared at his leader in utter disbelief. True, the drugs weren't very harmful on a short-term scale...but looking at the Emperor now, it was beyond obvious he had run himself quite thin. How he looked so put together in front of everyone else was beyong Folon at this point, for as soon as the red-head relaxed in a chair his weariness and thinner frame was beyond apparent. It was so out of character for Lyude to resort to such things in the first place.

"This country is still having trouble settling in with it new leaders. I cannot concentrate excess resources on my personal safety."

"You're the EMPEROR! Of course you can do that!"

"I...do not feel right about it." Yes, he was the Emperor. Yes, he worked hard each and every day. And yes, right now his life was in danger. But he could not in his right mind take away the protection and aid from the people that needed it most. Did he even deserve special treatment? Many times he didn't feel like it.

Folon scowled. "You're impossible sometimes. Your sense of right and wrong is going to get you killed one of these days."

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

The other remained silently fuming. Lyude was a damn good Emperor, but he was still only human. If he had weak points and flaws.

_**xxx**_

Inei crept silently down the hallway, huddling into her thick nightrobes. All she had to do was make sure she wasn't seen, which was fairly easy in the lowly light hallways. Lyude's private room wasn't too far off now. She padded down the lush red carpet barefoot. She debated wearing slippers, but they would've have made her walk more clumsily. No, this was a better way. If Lyude didn't want to plan anything, then she would just go to him of her own will. No one could blame her for that, right? She stuck to the walls, inching her way down the hall, eyeing every guard that was posted.

Uh oh. Two guards had rounded the cornersat the exact same time and were now heading towards her. She really didn't want to have to explain being seen in nightrobes in the middle of the night, so she grabbed the handle to the nearest door and tested the lock. It was unlocked. She held her breath and slipped silently into the room, making sure to hold the door handle so it didn't click.

"My my. This is a bit of a surprise."

Inei froze at the sound. Greasy and arrogant. A voice that echoed in her nightmares. She slowly turned, and felt the blood rush from her head, her veins turning to ice. "Y-you..." She felt something grab her from behind, and a sharp pain at the back of her neck before the world went black.

_**xxx**_

Lyude tapped his armrest impatiently. "They're certainly taking their time tonight...it's well past the midnight."

"Maybe they'll come tomorrow?"

"He's tried once every two weeks...I was sure he would continue his pattern..." He sighed. They waited a few more minutes.

"So. How'd the apology go?" Folon asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Hm? Oh. Well, actually. She did seem rather relieved."

"I told you."

"Inei can be difficult to read. I'm surprised you connect with her so well."

"Oh, we're kindred spirits." He said, grinning. His smiles always seemed dark, even when they didn't mean to be. "Social outcasts in a world of classes and cares. But trust me, she doesn't 'click' with me like she does with you. Opposites attract stronger than alikes. It's the same for me and Fiza. She's so cool and level-headed all the time. I'm...well,not. Inei and I are similar in that we really don't care what people think and we just do what we want. And we're both emotionally confused, just on different things."

Lyude listened to his companions words with awe. "You've changed, Folon."

The other man paused, and closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of his chair. "Yeah. But I think I've been able to make myself happy. Not something that I thought I could do before. Being here was always kind of awkward for me, y'know? I mean I was raised to be a killer. I really can't change that. But who says I HAVE to kill? No one, anymore at least."

"You've had it rough, my friend."

"Yeah well, your story isn't exactly all sunshine and flowers either. I mean yeah, Ayme and I lost our father...but we knew the risks. If someone..." He stopped to look up at Lyude. "Sorry. I won't...talk about it anymore."

"No, it's fine." Lyude replied, wiping a few tears from his eyes. He simply couldn't help it. "I think about all the death that had been caused by Geldoblame...and I think really my losses were just one of many...it can't just be about me."

They both paused at a very faint sound that came from behind them. Lyude spun, his weapon drawn, and Folon followed suit.

"My leader has heard your message and has accepted your challenge." The black-garbed assassin said, bowing deeply as he silently shut the door. "This is the second time I have been able to infiltrate your palace. You need to up security, _Emperor_." He mocked the final word.

"My guard is scattered across the country aiding it's people, as they should be." Lyude retorted hotly. "Your leader. Where is he."

"He said you would be in a rush. I do aplogize for my lateness, we had an unexpected development in our current plans. He is here, in the palace, and you are to find him. That is his game. IF you can find him before the time is up, you will be able to save this new, precious order that you have worked so hard for."

Startled, the red-head stared at him, his ruby eyes shining with new worry. "What? What do you mean?"

"In the previous months we have traded quantity for quality. Several highly skilled fighters and infiltraters, such as myself, have been spread throughout Mintaka to 'take care' of your new so-called 'leaders'. Each are ordered to strike at a specific time. With such new installments of the order, I'm sure there's been some conflict over power in certain divisions, yes? Perhaps even enough tension to issue a bit of violence?" The tone of which he spoke was ominous.

Lyude was stunned into silence. "You plan...to blame the deaths on internal conflicts?" Had they really thought that far ahead? Was all of the effort put into this country about to unravel by the mistake of underestimating his opponent? He didn't know what to think.

"It's fresh, isn't it? And lo and behold, our leader, a lowly nameless office worker who just happens to witness the conflict from cowering in a corner after working late into the night."

Lyude felt his fists clench. Anger boiled within him. He felt his teeth grind against each other. "You dare to threaten this country? My hard work? THEIR hard work?" Something snapped when he spoke his words. He was moving, his feet pounding the carpeted floor as his arm raised his golden weapon high. He saw nothing but red as he pounded the surprised opponent with his weapon over and over. Folon had to rush to stop him, gripping his shoulder and pulling him back.

The man in black gasped for air, feeling an odd pain in his chest as oxygen refused to enter his lungs. Blood matted his hair and oozed down his face. "One...more thing..." He breathed, grinning as he was about to die from severe impalement injuries.

Lyude glowered at him from Folon's restraining hold, breathing heavily from his enraged outburst.

"That...little girl..."

The two men froze.

"He...has...her...hahaha..." He laughed until the light left his eyes, as if happy to see the pain and fear on Lyude's face as he died.

"Inei." Lyude breathed, suddenly terrified. It didn't take long for them to realize they had to move, and fast. He and Folon burst out of the door from his private chambers, and they bolted down the hallway to reach Inei's room. Just outside his doorway were two bewildered guards, and Lyude grabbed him by the shoulder. "Tiran! We have an emergency!"

His captain of the guard immediately straightened. "Yes, sire?"

"An assassin has attempted to take my life this night. They have infiltrated this palace and put not only my life, but Lady Inei's life in danger as well. As far as I know she is captured. Alert _everyone_." He dug in his pocket for a small list. "These people are also in immediate danger and thier locations you should know. Now go! Lord Folon and I can handle ourselves.

The guard rushed to leave, nearly dragging his associate with him. Lyude proceeded to rush across the palace, but realized that Folon had gone ahead while he had been giving orders. The blue devil huffed back, breathing deeply. "She's not in her room." He said in between hard breaths.

"Damn!" He thought hard, wondering just where could she be.

_**xxx**_

Ayme groaned as she rolled around in her bed. Something had woken her up, and she wasn't sure what it was. If it was a person though, they were in for a beating in the morning. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but a loud thudding against her wall woke her up more. "All right assholes, that's it..." She rolled out of bed and grabbed a long wooden sword, one usually used for training purposes. She just used it when people pissed her off.

She walked out of her room in her pajamas, which didn't show anything too important, but the sheer lace was loose and she had on a robe as well. She was going to knock on the neighboring door, but was surprised to find it already ajar. Suddenly sensing danger, she raised the wooden stick in the air, and slowly opened to door, making sure it didn't make any noise.

Men in dark grey and black clothing were tearing apart the room. "How could you have lost him?" One shouted. "Well he spotted us and hid! He must have a secret hiding place or something..."

Ayme spied bodies laying about, people she knew that worked in the laboratories under the palace. Scowling, she waited quietly for one of the strange men to wander close enough...and she swung the door open, surprising him and hitting him in the back of the neck as hard as she could.

"What the-?" The accompolice shouted in surprise, raising his weapon.

Ayme dodged his shots from the imperial-like gun weapon and forced him into hand-to-hand combat. He was easily subdued, being forced into the corner of the room like a trapped rat. Finally Ayme saw an opportunity to snag his weapon and toss it, which she did. "Now...you're gonna tell me what you're doing here and why."

The man stared at her silently, sealing his lips.

"Ooh, that won't last long." She said, grinning evily as she grabbed him by the throat. "Now I know you won't be able to talk much like this...but as soon as you're ready to, just wave your hand a couple of times, all right?" She tightened her grip. The man just grinned at her, and revealed a flashing light in his hands.

Ayme stared at it for a total of two seconds before muttering "Shit."

The bomb went off, blowing her backwards and making her ears rings. She felt blood from shrapnel cuts all over. She looked down, checking herself. "Ah...HELL!" A dangerous amount of blood seeped from her side. She frowned, checking the injury and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't fatal, even if it did hurt. It missed the rest of her vitals, she realized, and felt thankful for whatever fate allowed that to happen, since her opponent had been blown up against the wall, a huge amount of blood now smeared on the wall and floor, surrounding his very crumpled and suredly dead body.

"Wasn't expecting that one..." She tried to stand, but to no avail. "Ugh...I don't want to do this..." She grimaced, then shouted at the top of her lungs. "HELP!" To her surprise, the far wall of the room actually shifted, seeming to unseam itself and turn to reveal a tiny hiding spot. Three very cramped scientist stared at the scene before them, stunned.

Ayme stared at them dumbly for a moment, then asked "When the hell did you find time to make THAT?"

One of them men shifted his thick glasses. She recognized him as the Head of Laboratories, one of the Emperor's new order leaders. He quickened his pace over to her, and checked her injuries. "Oh my. That's quite a cut." He motioned towards his two colleagues, who looked frightened to even step from their little hidey-hole. "Oh come now! This is not the time to be squeamish, we have a serious emergency on our hands!"

One of them nodded, and quickly retrieved a first aid kit from a nearby dresser.

Ayme looked at the Head of Laboratories as he began to work on sealing up her wounds. "Uhm. Thanks."

"Posh. It is our duty to this country to stick together, though I would like to know why someone wished to take my life."

"Right now, I'm not ENTIRELY sure, but I have a good idea of what may be going on."

"Care to inform me?"

"Too long a story." He watched as he finished bandaging her up, and tried to stand. "You stay here. If they continue to look for you, get in your little cubby."

"What? You're going to fight? That's entirely illogical, you're in no condition!"

"Take care of your friends here. One or two of them are probably still alive..." She paused. "Why are you all bunked in one room anyway?"

"We were discussing theories..." He replied slowly. Looking at the bodies of his friends sadly.

"Stay. Here." Ayme said sternly. She ducked out of the room, grasping her side and limping. She eyed the hallways cautiously as she made her way back to her own room, and sat down on the bed, wincing in pain. She undressed herself of her flimsy nightgowns, and struggled to get out her old imperial armor. The black bodysuit still fit nicely, and it helped her torso stabilize from it's fresh wound. She had extended it so that armor now rested comfortably on her thighs and upper arms. After a bit of difficulty with the bodysuit, she threw her long pink air up in a high ponytail, making sureit wouldn't get in her way. She then pushed ambassadorial boots and shoes in her closet aside to reach the long, golden armored boots. She hastily finished dressing and ran out the door, grabbing her handguns from the wall as she ran. The pain in her side burned for her to rest, but the scientist had treated it well. Her life would not be in danger from this scratch.


	18. Chapter 17: Confrontation

**Chapter 17**

**Confrontation**

Folon adjusted the old, oddly-shaped armor around his chest. He had tried to stylize it more, to make it more streamlined and less...wild. But that just wasn't him. The whip-like weapons that he had been so used to would be much more effective than using a rifle. He tested the mechanism that released the deadly lashing, and allowed himself a satisfied smirk. Coming back for his armor was a good idea, even though he hated leaving Lyude to search the palace for himself...no matter, he would be rejoining his leader shortly.

"Folon?"

He spun his head, and saw Fiza, a rather upset look on her face. That was unusual. "Um. Hi."

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"There's been a problem." _Go back to sleep, Fiza...I know you like to sleep._

"Oh. I suppose I should go get ready myself then."

Folon turned to her, surprised. "Fiza. I think...you should stay here."

It took her a moment to register his words. "I'm every bit as capable of combat as you are. Just allow me to ready myself-"

"No!" He shouted, shocking Fiza. He reached out to her, grasping her arms. "PLEASE just stay here? There aren't that many people but they're very deadly...talented. I'm not entirely sure what kind of tricks they have up their sleeves. I'm not entirely sure I could...protect you..." He let the words trail off as he realized them himself.

"Oh, how touching." She rolled her eyes and slapped him away. "And if you think I wouldn't feel the exact same damn way about you, then you are far more thick-headed then you even let on." Her cool eyes stared at him evenly. She didn't seem mad, or even upset.

Folon was taken aback. "Wait, I...didn't I do this right? I said everything right, right?"

"I'm going to go get ready." She looked at him with her usual cold gaze.

"What? No, you're supposed to stay here! Where it's safe!" He ran after her as she practically marched back into her own room.

"And let some schmuck carve another hole in that gorgeous chest of yours? I'd rather die." She nearly kicked her own door down, and ripped open her closet doors.

Folon tried to think of a comeback, but he was honestly a little confused on how to reply to that. "Thank you? I guess?" He let out a frustrated groan. "Look, I really don't want to see you hurt, all right? I mean I understand that you can take care of yourself and yada yada, and I'm honestly kind of flattered that you'd rather die than see me suffer bodily harm..." He stopped. Fiza had slipped out of her nightgown and had quickly begun dressing herself.

"You always lose your words when I'm naked." She said, not even pausing to look at him.

"Auhm..." He just looked at her for awhile, staring at the bare parts of her skin. She pulled on an undershirt and some thin pants, and he easily snapped out of his trance. "You're just too much of a damn handful for me." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

At this, Fiza did stop, and turned her cool, collected stare at his cocky smirk. "The feeling is mutual." She commented, and lifted a piece of thick imperial armor from a rack inside her closet. It was a golden chestpiece with small shoulderpads on either side. She snapped an armored vest on first before lifting the piece of golen armor over her head and snapping it into place. A golden armored belt adorned her waist, and she pulled up thick imperial boots, much like the ones Lyude used to wear. She reached in her closet one more time to grab a shining helmet, simple and sleek, just like her, and sat it atop her head.

Folon seemed geunuinly surprised. "Not bad." He said. "But where is your favored weapon? I know you don't just count on rifle's all the time."

Fiza gave him an even stare, and walked to a wardrobe, opening it wide. Inside was not clothes, but an enormous broadsword that was nearly as tall as the room. While Folon gaped at the massive weapon, Fiza easily took it from it's case and mounted it on her back, which seemed custom-made for the weapon. She turned to give Folon a dead stare and said plainly. "Now I'm ready."

_**xxx**_

Ayme limped down the hallway, aiming her gun at every sound she heard. Tonight wasn't safe for anyone. She stopped. The pounding of footsteps, two pairs it sounded like. She huddled against the wall and waited for her enemies to round the corner...and was more than relieved to see Folon and Fiza. She looked them over, and gave Folon a smug grin.

"Nice outfit." Folon said in unison with Ayme. They laughed at each other, until Ayme grasped her side and winced in more pain. Alarmed, her brotherly figure immediately moved to support her. "What happened to you?" He insisted.

"Ah, I jumped a couple of guys while I was in my underwear. One of them had a bomb though..."

Folon didn't have time to appreciate the play on words Ayme had unintentionally said, he looked down at her worriedly. " A bomb? How bad is it? Let me see!"

"Oh, RELAX!" She shouted. "I was able to put this old getup on after the fact, I'm patched up well so don't worry about it. I'm going to fight with you guys, with whatever the hells going on here."

Fiza looked down at the two. "We should keep moving. What exactly, _is_ going on anyway?"

Folon helped Ayme walk so they could move faster. "I'll explain on the way. I've gotta get back to Lyude."

_**xxx**_

Lyude grew more frustrated by the moment. He didn't have much more time, he knew. She could have been taken out of the palace by now. She could be killed. He had sent Folon off to prepare better, and now he wish he had the time to do the same. This was going to be a very long night. He collapsed in the hallway, exhausted from running around. He really didn't have the energy for this...maybe Folon was right. He tried to steady his breath, relaxing his muscles. "Stay calm." He told himself.

"There you are." Folon said, rounding the corner with a weakend Ayme on his shoulder.

Lyude looked up at the trio. "I was starting to worry."

"We're fine. Any luck finding them?"

"No." Lyude said, sighing exapserated. "I managed to stop a couple of other that I happened to run into...and I sent my guard out against the rest."

"How many are there?" Fiza asked. She looked upon Lyude with a face of recognition, but did not say anything.

"From what I understand, not many. Maybe thirty or forty, at the most. But they're all very dangerous...I've run into a few of my squads couriers already. They're still having a hard time, even with the whole guard.

"And yet we have two people here that have taken care of two all by themselves." Folon said, grinning broadly.

"Two?" Lyude questioned, and Ayme raised her hand in the air. He nodded silently to her, then head his head fall, his red hair hiding his face.

Folon patted Lyude's shoulder. "We'll track her down, don't worry."

The other nodded silently, standing up again. He was weighed down with weariness and worry, but he had to try.

Inei tried to rally herself to move. Her head throbbed and her vision was blurry. Everything felt heavy, like her limbs were made of lead. She managed she sit upright, and from what she could tell, she was on something soft and cushy. "Where am I?" She fought the fogginess in her head. She was on her way to Lyude's room, wasn't she? "Lyude?" She questioned.

"That wimpy Emperor won't be bothering us here, my dear."

Inei froze. A trickle of fear ran down her spine as she felt herself chill from her core. Her vision cleared, and she was able to get a good look around. She had no idea what room she was in, although it was obviously in the palace. She was sitting on a couch, a big one. And across from her, sitting idly at a desk, was a man straight from her nightmares.

"Ah, glad to see your awake."

Inei's throat tightened. She fought back a state of panic. _CALM DOWN!_ She screamed at herself. She took deep, slow breaths.

"Oh how cute! You remember me." Freedan had rested his feet up on the desk, and he swung them down, swiftly standing up and pacing the floor.

Inei tensed. What the fuck did HE want? She felt something quickly replace her fear. A deep, instense anger began to eat away at every other emotion in her body. She glowered at him as he paced.

Freedan paused, looking up at her with a truly disgusted frown. "Oh my God. He actually managed to fix you."

_Fix her?_ He was pissing her off. She felt her knuckles clutch so tightly her nails drew blood from her palm.

"So my small victory was none at all. We'll just have to fix that..." He advanced on her.

Inei bolted, at least attempted to, jumping the couch and quickly scanning the room for weapons. Some were on the shelves in the room, but nothing within immediate reach. She tried to step forward, but found herself inable to move well. "What the hell?"

"Leadbell is an effective plant, and can be crushed into a powerful drug that impaires your movement. Some people use it to get that nice, lazy feeling...but I use it for very different and much more practical reasons."

Through sheer anger she willed herself to move. Anger building from the frustration of not being able to move. Anger at being in the same room with this monstrous man. She forced her legs to move her forward, and used everything she could to make her way to a weapon.

"Impossible." Freedan scolded, and sprinted over to the drugged girl.

He was about five second too late as Inei pushed herself forward and ripped two longswords from the walls. She held them in front of her threateningly. "You. Will NEVER. Have me. EVER!" She lunged towards him, using every ounce of willpower to move her weighted limbs and slashing from side to side.

Freedan drew his own sword in defense, letting metal clang against metal. "You shouldn't even be able to move." He snapped his fingers, and to Inei's dismay, four other people simply seemed to appear in the room. "Meet my personal guard. The best and most deadly of my group."

Inei swallowed hard, unsure now of her next move in this deadly situation.

_**xxx**_

Lyude was too upset to do this properly. The locked door was the final straw for him. He took his weapon and slammed it down as hard as he could, effectively snapping the handle of the door and breaking the inner mechanisms of the door. He kicked it open, expecting it to just be another empty room.

_**xxx**_

Freedan paused at the ominous sounds coming from the room door. "Train your weapons." He said. Four heavy rifles were now aimed at the door, Inei the only thing standing in the way.

She tried to move her legs, to see if she could jump to the side. It didn't look like it was going to happen. She instead shifted her view, watching to see who would burst through the door. She prayed it was help.

Lyude kicked the door and almost immediately turned away, as if just going through the motions of actual searching. His eyes widened when he saw Inei and five dangerous-looking men in the room, and they all had weapons trained directly on him.

They fired upon the surprised group of people that stood at the doorway.


	19. Chapter 18: Pure Rage

**Chapter 18**

**Pure Rage**

Inei acted on pure instinct. She used the last of her strength to put herself directly in front of Lyude, and was paid with a sharp stinging in her shoulder. A split second later she felt another shot graze her side. Another one hit her right leg.

"INEI!" Lyude screamed. The firing stopped.

Freedan frowned upon the scene. "Damn. I wanted to kill her slowly."

The red head rushed to Inei bleeding and fallen form. His three bodyguards instantly had them surrounded, ready to receive or dish out any kind of fire they could.

"Inei! Please be all right!" Lyude cried. His hands shook. She seemed so unresponsive. "Inei..."

"Damn it Lyude." She muttered. She fought to keep her eyes open, the drugs in her system were type of weakness was incredibly frustrating.

He sighed deeply, incredibly relieved. "Are you all right? We're going to get you out of here..." Yes, keep her alive, save her, that's whats important right now.

"No, help me up. I need to face him..."

Lyude gave her a blank stare. Disbelief filled him. "What? But you're-"

"I've been _drugged_, give me something that counters Leadbells!" She scolded with all the spare energy she could muster.

Shocked, Lyude stared down at the determined girl. "But...the injuries..."

"Lyude, I swear to God if you don't give me something to counteract this drug we will both regret it."

Freedan laughed deeply. "Oh my! This is too much! She is either the luckiest girl I have ever met or the luckiest girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And she's not dead yet!" He grinned devilishly, his dark eyes twinkling in delight. Oh how fun it would be to kill her friends before her eyes before he went on to break her again! Or should he explore the others as well? No, Inei was the one that was the most interesting, that was for sure. She was the most fun. "But that'll change. Kill them."

Fiza was one step ahead of them. Brandishing her oversize broadsword, she easily advanced towards them, swinging it with lethal accuracy. They deflected, although the did so rather awkwardly since Fiza seemed to be an expert at manipulating the blade and it's different angles. She locked the opponent on her left's weapon with the blade, and moved the bottom of it up and down to block the other's attacks. She then flipped the blade up, swinging both rifles away from her opponents and watching them draw they're own bladed weapons. Fiza only replied with a ready fighting stance.

At the same time, Ayme and Folon sprung into action, she firing her short-range shots to mix with her nearly flawless hand-to-hand combat, and he lashing at his opponents violently, covering Ayme's weak spots whenever her injury seemed to make her falter.

Inei swallowed the small white capsule that Lyude handed her quickly, already feeling more mobile. That pain in her should and leg was going to be hard to deal with though...

Freedan advanced on them as his guard was locked in combat. "Good. I get the pleasure of you two all to myself." Lyude stood, acting as a human shield between Inei and the greasy man.

"You...you're the one that caused her all that pain, aren't you?"

Freedan laughed mockingly. "Quite a good job, wasn't it? I wonder...what do you fear?"

"It is YOU who should be full of fear!" Lyude charged his weapon, ready for anything. This man was the cause of her fear, of her pain. He did something so disgustingly unforgiveable... He felt his weariness wash away. A burning hatred towards this man fueled his desire to bash a skull in. He attacked with short range shots and using his rifle as a bludgering weapon. The opponent dodged and blocked many of his attacks, but at least he was getting somewhere. _Justice must be served..._ He told himself, spurring him to move more, attack more vigorously.

Inei panted as she watched what was going on. The first pill was already taking it's effect, and the pain would start to intesify if she didn't do anything. She reached into pocket and grabbed the bottle that held her painkillers from the old burn injuries. She downed four of them at once, feeling almost instant relief. _It won't fix it._ She reminded herself. _Just allow me to fight._ She fingered the two swords at her side, grasping them gingerly. And as soon as she felt that she was able, she stood up and charged towards the two men that were fighting.

Inei's shout startled the men, making them pause a split second. She nearly pushed Lyude out of the way, ducking under his raised arm to slide in front of him and swing both swords horizontally in front of her.

Freedan jumped back a split second too late, and felt a light stinging where the tips of the sword had pierced his flesh. He stood, staring at the bloody Inei who still only wore pajamas and a nightrobe. "How the hell are you even standing?"

Inei panted heavily, holding one sword out in front of her. "I'm sorry. But you annoy the FUCK out of me."

Lyude stared at the dangerous female before him. She had a look of bloodlust in her eyes, one that came from pure hatred. She had every right to be angry, furious even. Even dressed in pajamas and leaning on one good leg, he didn't think that the fury of this woman could be escaped.

Freedan laughed openly, swooping in for another close attack. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't think that taking your damn virginity would mean so much!"

Their blades clashed. Inei's eyes narrowed to slits. "I am going to kill you. Slowly and painfully. You will feel a kind of physical pain that will follow you even in the afterlife."

Lyude frowned, unsure of what to do. He would probably have to fight to stay concious from here on out. He lifted his weapon to shoot, but was dismayed when his vision went blurry, and lowered his weapon, refusing to risk hitting Inei. Instead, he returned to Inei's side, ready to help take him on in close combat.

"Lyude?"

"I'll help you." He stated simply, and swung out with his weapon. Freedan dodged, and Inei followed through with swipes of her sword as he was distracted. Neither hit, he was very agile and good at this.

"Ha! Five of you couldn't take me on."

Lyude gritted his teeth, and put all of his effort into the speed of his attack. His work paid off. He felt metal hit bone, and Freedan cried out in surprise. He had barely steadied himself when Inei sliced him in the side, causing fresh blood to free flowly from his torso.

Lyude couldn't help noticing Inei's second strike had missed. It should've have been an easy target. "Inei, what's wrong?"

"Painkillers." She replied, breathing heavily. She held as still as she could to wait for her vision to clear. It was coming and going at this point. "What's wrong with you?" She retorted, noticing Lyude's more than sluggish movements.

He hesitated. "Dusties." He replied in a very unproud tone.

"What the hell?" Was her immediate response, but she stared at the injured man in front of her and shook her head. "Oh forget it!" She lunged at the man again and again, her misses too often on account of her current injuries and blurring vision.

Lyude collapsed to the ground after swinging his weapon again, unable to move properly anymore. He had no energy. Some rescue. He tried to raise himself up again and again, but it was finally becoming too much. His muscles were weak, his body burned for him to just lay down and sleep, even as his mind screamed that to do so would be a death sentance.

Inei slashed almost blindly with her swords, feeling stinging stabs in her skin whenever her opponent hit his mark. He sliced downards, cutting a deep mark into the side of her face. "Shit!" Inei swore, moving to the side a little too late.

Freedan was finally beginning to look a little worn down. "So, you're really set on killing me, huh?"

"You deserve it. Not right away. Not even in five minutes. But people like you...I will kill you so that you can never hurt anyone ever again." She focused on the abused, raw feeling he had left with her, and used the anger from that to spur her onward. She attacked with renewed strength, slashing furiously, enjoying the feeling of metal clanging against metal but relishing the satisfaction of her blades cutting into his skin. But she was running out of time. Her body wasn't going to stay concious forever with this level of blood loss, and she knew it. _Hurry...strike faster! Focus more! Slice him! HURT HIM!_

This was it. One more major hit. He stabbed at her side, slicing the skin, but missing her vitals. She took advantage of the closeness, running the length of his blade to stab him in the stomach, plunging the blade deep into his gut and slicing it outward.

He screamed, falling backwards. Blood went everywhere. They were both drenched in it, from themselves and each other.

"You should be dead by now!" He spat angrily. It was obvious that he had expected her to drop at any moment for awhile now, but it's as if she refused to give in.

"And you should have never been born." She replied hotly. She sliced at his arm, digging the blade all the way to the bone and slicing a large hunk of his arm out.

He screamed bloody murder, which quickly turned into insane cackles. "Oh, you're so sick! Ahahaha! Truly gruesome. You must really be furious."

Inei allowed blind anger to guide her actions, she didn't care what happened anymore. Her rage had her on the brink of insanity. She wanted to continue to hack away at this person until he died of harsh injuries. She wanted to see him choke on his own blood and drown in blinding pain.

"NO!" Ayme screamed from across the room. Having already dealt with her foe, and ignoring the screams of Folon's burning victim, she gathered up what little remaining strength she had and sprinted towards Inei, tackling her to the ground. "Stop it! You don't want to go down that road! Inei, listen to me!"

"LET ME GO! He deserves it! He deserves every fucking bit of it!" She struggled relentlessly against Ayme's arms, despite her tired body. He had to suffer!

Fiza, who had been standing over two slain bodyguards, ran to assist Ayme. "Inei, you must listen to reason!" Despite Fiza's injuries, and blood-soaked appearence, Ayme appreciated the extra strength.

Folon also joined them, kneeling down to look Inei straight in the eye. "Inei, this isn't you. Trust me. This isn't what you want to be doing."

"Shut up!" She spat. "He should suffer! Wallow in fear! Wake up from night terrors every night while he rots in a dungeon for the rest of his fucking days!" Her victim had been laughing insanely this entire time. It was beginning to drive her mad.

A single shot verberated througout the room, silencing everything. The creepy laugh had stopped. Folon spun around, giving Inei just the window to see what had happened.

Lyude had seemingly crawled over to the crazed, injured man, and he now sat up on his knees, leaning on his weapon underneath him. The barrel of the large, golden weapon was dug into a pile of flesh, blood, and brain matter, the remains of what used to be a face. He was panting hard, but he turned his head to face her, and blood that wasn't his ran down his face, blending with his hair. "Inei..." He breathed, so quietly she could barely hear it. "Please be strong. This kind of cruelty is not meant for you. Although. You can be rather cruel with your words sometimes." He said the last line almost as a laugh.

Inei stared at him, wide-eyed and in shock. Now what? He didn't really suffer, did he? She frowned, her face falling as her brain tried to catch up with what had just happened. Did it really matter? What was important right now? Her rage was cooling quickly. Was I so blind?

Lyude struggled to stand up, putting all of his weight on his weapon for support. His knees buckled under him. Folon moved to support him, and almost immediately the red-head fell asleep practically standing up. Folon awkwardly carried him to the couch in the room, which was amazingly not destroyed, but rather banged up.

Inei stared at Lyude, never taking her eyes off of him. Overwhelming worry took hold of her emotions and body. "Wait...Lyude..." She called meekly. "Is he all right?" She felt tears in her eyes from worry. She felt Ayme and Fiza's grip on her loosen. That's right. This deadly situation...had they all survived? Who would be dead in the morning?

Folon grinned at her. "He'll be fine. He's just really tired. Those damn pills will do that to you. He didn't even pass out, just fell asleep. Well, nearly the same thing really...trust me, he's just sleeping."

Inei looked up at Folon, at his reassuring look and felt better. Weariness and pain threatened to take over her body. "That's...I trust you...Folon..." She breathed. Dizziness from blood loss hit her hard and fast, and her adrenaline high was fizzing out. She felt her cheeks curl up in a weak smile, and the sounds around her fading as her eyelids slowly closed.


	20. Chapter 19: Happiness

**Chapter 19**

**Happiness**

Inei heard beeping and hushed voices. She felt warmth where her body was under the blankets and cold where her skin was exposed. Feeling like opening her eyes would be a mistake, she tested her hands first. She flexed her fingers slightly, feeling the soft blankets underneath her. It was slow and lethargic. Slowly, carefully, she tried to open her eyes.

The room was dimmed. She blinked several times, as if to adjust her eyes to being open again. She tried to move her head. It was unusually stiff and difficult to move.

"She's waking up!"

"Wasn't that part obvious?"

"Remember to stay calm..."

"H-hello?" It took her a moment to get her mouth to work properly. She was instantly reminded of the first time she woke up this dazed and confused. "How long...have I been here?"

A hand stroked her hair. "Shh, sweeting. You've been out for awhile. Wait a moment."

"Lyude..." She breathed, elated to hear his gorgeous voice. She could make out his features dimly in the darkened room, but she reached out for him nonetheless. He caught her hand in mid-air, gently grasping it with his hand and kissing it tenderly.

"My darling Inei...how are you feeling?"

"Tired..." She replied. "Weak." But she smiled at the feeling of his hand against hers. So comforting...

"That's normal. I want you to rest up."

"Answer my question?" She could hear the slight hesitation in his voice.

"You've been unconcious for nearly ten days, sweeting."

"...Wow. That's a new record." She tried to smile at the small joke. Why was everything so hard to move when you stayed in a medical ward?

He laughed lightly at the remark. "Yes. And we can talk when you feel more up to it. You're still tired."

"And you?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right here to help take care of you."

"The others?"

"Nothing they won't live to tell you about later. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Hnn..." Inei felt herself slipping into darkness again. She hoped she wouldn't be out so long this time around.

Inei woke up many hours later to a brighter room and a familiar face. Lyude sat next to her, as promised. He smiled as she woke up, this time feeling much less groggy.

"Good morning, sweeting."

"Good morning." She replied, although her throat felt dry.

As if on cue, Lyude handed her a glass of cool water, and she shakily accepted it. He moved to sit next to her, and held her hand to stabilize it as she drained the cup. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better than last time." She said honestly. How was she supposed to feel? Her shoulder was sore, but it didn't burn like she expected it to. "How are the others?"

"They're fine, actually. A few more scars, but nothing significantly changing."

"And the casualties?" She asked meekly. She hoped it was a small, contained plot to overthrow the Alfard.

"We lost our treasurer." He said sadly. "And a few others. I...wish I could have done better protecting them."

Inei swore. "Damn!" She stared blankly at her blankets, then looked up at Lyude's depressd expression. "It's all right. I mean...he had us covered this time, right? We almost didn't make it. It's really not your fault."

"I know. But I do have this interesting story. We chose an excellent military leader. The story about the squad that was sent to assassinate him is quite riveting. He immediately mobilized the rest of his units to assisst after they successfully defended themselves from a dead of night sneak attack."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive."

"Yes. I do believe we were highly underestimated, however. He had a solid plan, but we were still stronger than he was."

"I'd say so..." There was a following awkward silence. She really didn't know what else to talk about. Do they talk about them? About what happened? She glanced at him, waiting for him to say something. He was looking away uncomfortably, which sort of confused her.

"Inei..."

"Yes?" She asked quickly, eagerly.

"I-it's about your injuries..." Guilt riddled his face.

She froze. "Wh-what?"

"Now it's not that bad! It could've been alot worse!" Lyude said quickly. "But the shot you took to your leg was aggravated after it didn't recieve immediate treatment. I'm sorry, but it's been permanently damaged."

"My LEG?" She asked aloud, bewildered. "Well, HOW damaged is it?"

"You'll still be able to walk on it, but not without the help of a metal brace. And any sort of running could be an issue for you."

Inei folded her arms across her chest. "Great. Just great." Honestly, she was relieved that the leg hadn't become massively infected and have to be cut off, but this still meant she would have to go through some sort of therapy. That was not a happy thought.

"Other than that, you just need to wait for your strength to return. Once you've spent a few more solid days under observation, and do well, you'll be able to leave the medical ward at least."

Inei frowned for a bit, looking down. She then turned to see Lyude's smiling face, and couldn't help smiling back at him. "What about vacation?"

"Over there, over there!" Inei pointed to a gorgeous hand-made flower display, which showed mixed breeds of flowers and an enormous variety.

Lyude smiled, happily wheeling her over to the stand. "All right, I'm going."

Inei's leg still needed time to rest and heal before she could try walking on it. But they had waited too long for this break. And Inei wanted to come back to Anuenue. "Wow. These are so pretty." She inhaled the scent of the flowers slowly and appreciatedly. She gave Lyude a wide smile. "What do you think, dear?"

"I think they pale in comparison to your beauty." He replied, slightly red in the face.

Inei's eyes grew large as her face grew hot. "Um." She was so embarrased she couldn't reply. But she smiled at the sweet remark, attempting to surpress a little giggle but failing rather miserably.

Lyude smiled, leaning down and brushing her cheek with his lips.

"Oh how cute!" The woman running the stand fawned over them. "Ah, young love! How pure and innocent you two are! Oh if I could go back to those days..." She rambled.

Inei flushed deeper. "I...well, we..."

"Thank you." Lyude intervened, giving her a slight nod of the head.

"OWWW!"

Lyude turned Inei around, and they watched as just a few feet away, Folon had just attempted to give Fiza a bouquet of unique flowers. She had retorted with a sharp smack on the back, where Folon had a still-healing injury. Thus the loud shout.

"You are the most abusive girl I know!" He growled.

"And you should know I don't need these cheap gifts." Fiza retorted, pointing at the bouquet with her right hand. Her left arm was encased in a cast and sling.

"I thought girls liked flowers..." He whined, more annoyed than upset.

"We come to Anuenue, where the greatest schools and colleges of magic are, and you buy me _flowers_? Folon, I'm insulted. Truly."

"Hey, I'm sorry! Look, I'll take you to the old library. There's a few creepers left in it, but they're really weak, we can handle it. Wouldn't you like that?" He grinned at her sadistically.

Inei giggled at them. "Fiza always gives him a hard time." She watched as Folon walked away, and Fiza took a secret whiff at the pretty bouquet, a slight blush crossing her face. "Heehee, how cute. Oh, AYME!" She waved furiously to get the pink-haired girls attention from an opposite sale stand.

Ayme turned her head up, and waved back. She was walking with a temporary cane. Lyude wheeled Inei towards her, and they met up.

"How are you holding up?" Inei asked after they got close enough to talk.

"Fine, just trying to avoid unintentional jabs at my side." She adjusted herself to lean on the cane, keeping weight off of her injured side.

"At least you can walk on your own." Inei sighed, resting her elbow on the armrest of her wheelchair and setting her chin in her palm.

"Aw, it's not that bad. You could talk to Folon about it."

"I think he's gonna take Fiza to the old library. What's so funny?" She turned to Lyude, who had started to laugh.

"The old library is where we first, ah...met Folon." He explained. "It's just funny...to think of that place as a good date spot. It's highly unusual, but at the same time."

"Well, that _is _Folon. Unusual." Ayme remarked.

Inei giggled. "I see. So is your boyfriend going to be here later?" She asked.

"Oh, he mightbe around later. I don't think this is really his type of thing. Besides, I'm not really sure we'd feel right with all of you seasoned daters out here."

"I'm sorry." Inei said, sincerely. "I didn't mean..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You enjoy yourself. I'm gonna go think for a bit. Maybe wander around. It's nice here." She grinned. "See ya later." She limped off, waving a hand in good-bye.

"We'll run into her later." Lyude leaned over and said to her.

"All right."

"What do you want to go see next?"

"The rainbows!" She said excitedly.

Lyude could only smile down at her.

"It's almost time for the fireworks." Lyude said, watching as the darkness seemed to fall down upon them.

"Oh, all right. I'm ready to go then." Inei smiled happily. She felt so at ease right now. As if everything in the world had instantly gone from bad to perfect.

He wheeled around to the more secluded streets, and they quickly approached a familiar building.

"Oh! That's the museum you took me to last year!"

"Yes, that's where we're going. I hope that's all right?"

"It's perfect." She said.

He took her inside, and locked the wheels to her chair at the base of the stairs. He then proceeded to scoop her up into his arms and carry her.

"Oh um...are you sure this isn't too much?" Inei asked, her face reddening.

Lyude shook his head. "No, this is fine." He carried her up the stairs and to their balcony.

It was quickly getting dark. Lyude carefully placed Inei on the balcony to sit. "Do you need a footrest?"

"No, I just be fine." She replied, carefully placing her legs in a comfortable position. "They should start soon, right?"

"Should. You've...been awfully happy today."

"Oh. Have I?"

"Unusually so. You're normally so neutral. But today you've been happy."

"I have good reason to be." She finally said. "I feel well rested. And I got to spend an amazing day with you. I don't think I've ever felt as content with my life-or myself-than I have felt today."

Lyude felt a blush grace his cheeks, and Inei thought she had never seen a cuter face than the one he made now. "It's been a wonderful experience for me as well, Inei. I've really enjoyed our time together."

A loud _pop_ went off behind them, and the red glow of the fireworks showered them. "They're starting." She exclaimed, turning.

Lyude watched her as she turned, smiling at the lights he had grown so fond of. Her hair was done up in a complex weave of locks and flowers. The dress she wore was gems and sequins embroidered into fine silk, and lightly decorated with fresh-cut flowers. She was exceptionally beautiful. And it made him so happy to see her happy, content with her life instead of just going through it. He reached out for her hand...

"You must get bored of fireworks, since you see them every month, huh Lyude?" Inei asked, turning. She felt his hand on hers, and smiled. But when she turned to face him, she had to look down. He looked up at her from his spot on the ground, down on one knee, and gently removing a soft velvet box from his pocket.

"Inei." He began. "I have never met anyone as mysterious and wonderful as you. And I have never imagined I would find someone so perfect for me. You have rescued me as I have rescued you. And I find my love for you growing with each day, even on the days it seems impossible I could care for you anymore than I already do. So Inei...my sweet Inei..." He opened the box, revealing a gorgeous ruby engagement band inlaid in rich gold. "...would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Inei stared at him in shock. Should she had seen this coming? Probably. But it's something she hadn't even really thought about. Always too busy to think about this sort of thing... she moved her hand carefully towards the soft box, and felt her eyes water with happiness. "I don't really have a good reason to say no, do I?" She said, laughing.

Lyude laughed too, and moved to put the ring on her thin finger. He slid the ring on her left-hand ring finger, kissing her hand gently before moving to huddle her close to his chest, then leaning back and kissing her deeply on the lips.

Inei closed her eyes, relishing the taste of him in her mouth.

"I love you more than anything, sweeting." He said softly, the cutest smile and face directed towards her.

"And I adore you, darling." She replied with a heavy flush on her cheeks.

So this is happiness.

_**End? Ahahaha, probably not, but this is at least a good stopping point. I may take a break from this story and either work on something new or finish my LoZ one. Hope you've enjoyed! (So far.)**_


End file.
